


Owl house short stories and mama Eda AU

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Owl family [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Edna gets cursed, Eventually Lumity, F/F, Mama Eda, Owlet Luz, The Owl House - Freeform, Theories for season two, Will Add More Later, amity and Luz are gay disaster lesbians, baby luz AU, luz is a cursed owl beast, short stories that may turn into long stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Hello welcome to the owl house,  my name is eda And hears some stories.Mama Eda  AU. Luz Noceda a ordinary girl dreams of being a witch and to reunite with her biological/birth mother until one day she follows a magic owl and is transported to a magic world and her life is soon changed.*updated so that I don’t offend adopted children, thanks for reading*
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda
Series: Owl family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006182
Comments: 89
Kudos: 180





	1. Sending my Baby away

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to write this and hope everyone will love this  
> Quick warning I’m not a very good writer but I’m willing to work hard 
> 
> First story mama Edna sends baby luz away

The world is ruthless and unforgiving, I came to realize that years ago when I cursed by a unknown person —

“Hey She’s crying again!” Said a small demon named king walking into the living room.

“I know. The young witch sighs tiredly laying on the red couch. She’s a baby! They always cry, especially if their mother suddenly turned into a giant homicidal Owl monster!”

“I stopped you with your potions!”

“Who cares the spell keeps getting stronger, I could have killed her!”

“But, Have you thought about giving her a name?”

No. I don’t want to get attached and besides I’m planning to put a sleeping spell and send her to the human world, Where she’ll be safe from me.

________

Few hours later edna opens a magic portal, sets out into a human neighborhood walking in the pouring rain before standing under a tree with a sleepy newborn, deciding what house was perfect for her only child to be raised, 

Until edna stubbles upon a small house which caught her attention, She then quietly used her magic to open the front door , walked inside and found out that a kind middle aged woman named Camilia Noceda lived all by herself.

“Okay kiddo. Edna fights back tears before places the sleeping pale newborn in a nearby empty Laundry basket. “here’s your new home, try not to give your new mom trouble and since you’re a baby, you’ll probably not not remember me or king—  
Edna suddenly hears a noise and quickly but quietly summons a portal home and leaving a confused human lady wondering how a sleeping baby got in her house.

“Hello baby girl, I’m going to call you luz.”


	2. literally a nest egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mama Edna AU I had to write

King has seen many dangers from demons, monsters and evil organizations, but this was weird....very weird.  
His roommate Edna the owl lady, was chirping happily in her nest as usual but only this time she was in her monster owl form sitting on a small pale egg.

King doesn’t know where the egg came from.( he doesn’t want to ask) All he knows that ever since he came to live with her and finding out about her cursed form. 

He thinks it’s cute at first but it’s been 31-32 days since the egg was layed and Edna has been very protective of it....that also includes chasing him and Hooty away from the nest.

“I seriously cannot wait for the egg to hatch.” Hooty exclaimed hooting.

“Yeah tell me about it.” King sarcastically replies trying to ignore the Happy chirping in the background. I’m just trying wait till her guard is down ,give her elixer potions and change Edna back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve have a obsession with owls and king the demon
> 
> Update it’s luz in the egg. I didn’t get to explain how the owl curse is a side effect of Edna laying a egg.


	3. Christmas and new years fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity hangs out with Luz in the human world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely going on my amity and Luz month 2020
> 
> September 26. Holidays

Few years into the future. Amity and Luz is 18 years old.

Amity watching luz talk to her mother about her adventures in the boiling isles.. Very interesting and fluffy adventures with amity.

“Are you.... blushing?” Luz Noceda asked smiling.

What, no! Amity studded.

“Did I get the ever hardcore, total badass who is my girlfriend to blush?

“No...it’s...from the cold outside and your mother not lighting the fireplace!”

“Huh. It’s the cold, and not the fact I told you “your face is freaking adorable!” Luz gently grabs amity’s blushing face.

Christmas music playing in the background, jingle bells.

Luz explains Christmas while setting up the star on the Christmas tree , while Amity tries to put on the lights only to get stuck in the tree.  
Luz’s mother laughing in the background while Luz is getting Amity out of the tree.

Few minutes later outside.

Luz fall off the ladder putting lights on the lights outside and Amity catches her girlfriend from falling 2 stories landing in the pile of Fluffy snow.

______________________________

New Years.

What are we celebrating again?”Questions amity looking at the festival with food, games, human and witches included.

“New Years, Sweetie it’s like starting over , like planning something new for yourself. Undoing the wrongs in your life and start fresh, a new chapter.” Luz explains helping Edna unpacking the drinks for the ice chest.

“Sounds like what I am doing..amity admits. “I still regret accepting Lilith’s proposal for being her apprentice.

“Yes , but at least she turned out good in the end and helped us defeat the emperor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( happy owl chirps ) I’m not the best writer but at least I’m trying


	4. Throw in prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and friends gets thrown in prison by the emperor
> 
> September 25. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s hyped for season two!!!!!

“Unhand me this instant!" A injured tired green hair witch yelled as the emperor guards dragged her down the hall. The guards remained silent and carried on. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't free herself from the grip of the guards.

After a few more minutes of walking and struggling, the group reached a vacant cell at the end of a hall near her friends willow, Gus and king.  
The emperor had instructed for Amity to be placed in this particular cell because it had a perfect view of the sunset....the last sunset she would probably see that was located near the owl house.

The two large guards threw amity in the cell next to edna and Lilith her former mentor ( in owl beast form ) and turned on the electric magic field. Amity quickly picked herself up and walked over to the field. "Where is Luz?! she yelled. The White coat guards remained silent. "Tell me where she is!" Amity’ punched the field causing her arm to get zapped. She pulled her hand away trying to brush off the pain.

The two silent guards stayed and watched Amity have her tantrum for a while longer until they turned and headed back down the hallway.

"Hey!" The Emerald Haired witch called after them. "Don't you dare turn your backs on me ,don’t think I won’t get you for this , you’ll all pay!!!!!”  
When the guards still didn't respond in any way, Amity screamed in anger and punched the back wall of her cell, attempted to leaving a large dent in it, but failed miserably.

She slowly slid down the wall to her knees and buried her face in her hands , the Emperor is going to pay dearly.

(The next morning later)

Luz shows up at amity’s cell with a strange looking staff wand similar to edna’s staff.  
“Why hello there amity, you ready to get out of here?  
But before you say yes , the next question is will you join the fight against the emperor?”

“My answer is yes Luz!” Amity’ grabs Luz kisses her official girlfriends face.

“Alright let’s take down the Emperor!” Everyone declares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A theory of season two for a few episodes


	5. Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 23. Free day.  
> Everyone playing baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz teaching everyone to play baseball and amity is a smol angry bean

“I feel ridiculous!” Amity sighs.

You look nice. Luz adds smirking.

“I look dumb and you know it.”

Amity crosses her arms and shoots a threatening stare at Edric and Emira next to her, covers their mouth to hide a quiet giggle.

Luz is doing all she can to refrain from smiling, but the effort only makes her face contort in a weird smirk.

«No, really, you look very nice» luz assures her. «It’s just – if you kept a little less stiff, maybe walking around in new clothes wouldn’t be so bad, you know».

Amity rolls her eyes and huffs, not giving in to Luz”s cute request. She stands uptight, tense, making the already short plain Baseball shirt she is wearing less annoying.  
King on the other hand who instead can enjoy a thin white t-shirt that Luz’s mother suggested,   
While the Green haired twins silently laughs again.

“This outfit is too revealing!” Amity’s blushed red face slightly, her cheeks a faint shade of red.

“Are you serious?” Edna cocks one eyebrow, her turn now to cross her arms. “You once walked around in a dumb coven school uniform that doesn't leave much to imagination?”

“Well I'm used to it!” Amity admits.

“Trying new things once in a while won’t kill you, believe me.” Lilith adds before taking a sip of lemonade.

——————————————-

everyone follows luz to the baseball field!

Okay rules are simple: one of us throws the ball at the other, and the one with the bat tries to hit it. If they do they run around the bases, and whoever gets the most runs, wins».

Luz explains everything with a finger raised and her eyes on the audience however, When she looks, she doesn’t get the reaction she's expecting from her audience.

“You know ,I swear!” Amity says throwing her hands up with annoyance. “every time I convince myself that you aren’t going to drag us in something stupid, I find out I’m wrong!”

«It’s not stupid» Luz replies trying to calm down her girlfriend. “It’s a game. You saw it on the tv playing it the other day.”

«We were hiding in your room trying to avoid getting caught by your mother and thank you very much to helping drown out the noise by helping me climb out the window.”

King raises his hand, jumping a little, squeaking for attention.

“Yes? What is it?» Luz turns to him with a smile. Amity huffs, annoyed by the interruption.

King picks up the bat from the ground and holds it.  
“may I play first?”cheeks a little flushed as he happily asks.

Luz giggles. “Of course you can be the batsman first».

“I’m not having any part in this” Amity snorts, but she’s still talking while she grabs the mitt and wears it. don’t we need more people to play the game?”

“We’re not playing seriously, it’s just for fun.” Luz shrugs.

Amity smirks before throwing a fast ball. “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to win!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to play baseball as a kid but no one wanted to play with me 😢


	6. Mama Edna AU part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 mama Edna. Nameless baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t expecting anyone to fall in love with this AU   
> Thank you GhostKnight, KingCobra_blackdiamondson and FalsumDeum for commenting ❤️

Few day later Hooty and king finally got to see the new baby sleeping next to owl beast Edna”s side. What popped out of the egg wasn’t a orange chirping fuzz ball, But instead a Female human baby.

“So yeah...what’s the deal? When does she get her feathers or why is she not shooting magic?” Hooty hoots.

Well..she just a newborn baby, maybe it takes a while? or she takes after her father......whoever he is ( he’s probably dead or eaten just like her many ex boyfriends ) king explains trying to ignore Edna’s confusing chirping in the background.

______

The few hours later of the following afternoon king holding on to a baby bottle, the nameless crying baby and getting chased by owl beast Edna.

“WHY DID YOU TAKE HER BABY!?”

“Because Hooty, she wouldn’t stop hissing and refuse to feed her!” King shouts before crashing into a shelf full of elixirs, Hooty quickly caches the baby with a basket of clothes , some elixirs fall on Edna causing her to be knocked out and transform back into witch form.

Few days later things finally settled down, king is enjoying his new companion. All she does lay in the nest eat( drink) and sleep next to her mother.

_____________

“So... are you doing okay? Have you picked out a name?  
Are you going to train her to be your heir?” King asks Edna the same questions every day while watching the baby sleep.

“No, Everything is not okay.” Edna explains looking at some written notes. Apparently because of my curse I’m aging faster, my child was born a human and not a witch. The emperor and everyone already knows that I’m the most powerful witch in the boiling isles!”

“So you think this was a set up?”

“I’m very positive about this.” Edna adds. “Which is why I’m taking you and Hooty’s memories away of my kid and sending her to live in the human world.”

“WHAT no! We can hide her from everyone!” 

“Hoot don’t take my memories or send the kid away! Hoot I want to see her grow up hoot!”

“Sorry not sorry, but my curse is the reason for why I’m hiding.” Edna throws up her hands. That’s not a life that I would want for her and I don’t want to be the one who kills her!

Hoot. Fine. King and Hooty give up the argument. Can me say goodbye?

“I’ll give you both tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while typing this 😭


	7. Life of Luz the human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a short story but it turned into a great Long story 
> 
> If you have argued with your mother/ father then this chapter is for you

14 1/2 years later.

Hi my name is Luz Noceda and here’s my story 

The whole ride home was quiet, making my head swarm with many thoughts. I could see My mother glance over at me from time to time, making sure that I was okay and not about to break down. I just wanted this day to be over with.

______________________

"We gotta talk Luz, come sit." One step into the house and Mother pointed at the kitchen chair in front of the kitchen counter.   
She really didn't waste any time on telling me what the principle had said to her."Your obsession with magic, witches and owl monsters has gotten worse Luz and don't lie and say it hasn't. Everyone has noticed by now that you're getting more and more misbehaving, settling fire or flooding the school.( except the library that was off limits )

The principal told me how to help you and we both got you signed up already to go to therapy at summer camp." 

I didn't want to go, "What? No, I can't just spill my feelings to someone I don't even know!" My voice was louder than I intended it to be, I wasn't mad at my mom, I'm just mad that my actions have ended up with me possibly going to therapy at a summer camp.

“You have to Luz, it's for the best.” 

“I bet my real mother wouldn’t send me to camp!” I shouted. 

( yup that’s right folks I’m adopted. I found out then I was 7 years old when I was playing hide and seek with mom and I accidentally tripped over a box in her closet.   
Inside I found a purple baby blanket with owls along with a note saying “if I’m reading this letter it means I found a wonderful home — your real mother. )

______________________

The next early morning my mother told me goodbye and told me to text her later before driving to work while I sat on the bench waiting for the summer camp bus.  
“Well I’m probably not going need this anymore.” As I thrown my favorite Azura Book in the garbage can next to me. Little did I know that a small owl was taking my stuff and adding it to the sack of other things.

“Hey get back here you adorable little pest!” As I ran towards a abandoned house. I should have turned back but somehow I felt like something was calling me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Luz knows that she is adopted   
> Positive Comments are welcome, negative comments go in the trash


	8. Where is my daughter?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Camila Noceda finds out that Luz didn’t go to camp ( tosses Camila Noceda Under the bus )

24 hours later.

Camila Noceda, was having the worst morning of her life. No fresh coffee, a bad late night phone call and the police at her doorstep.

Male Cop #1 — “so let me get this straight miss camila, you sent your adopted 14 year old daughter to a therapy camp and In the middle of the night you get a phone call saying that Luz didn’t show up at camp?”

“That's correct.” Camila Noceda said nervously twitching from the lack of sleep.

Female Cop #2– miss, I know that you’re upset about this ,but can you tell us more information about Luz and where she would be?

“Well normally Luz enjoys being at the library reading magic books to children or at a anime convention.” Camila Noceda Said drying her tears. Before she disappeared, back when she was little she found out she was adopted, she would beg me to find her real mother.   
I tried to tell her that there was nothing I could do to find Her because all she left was a note and a small baby blanket....she’s still angry with me thinking I’m keeping her prisoner like a owl in a cage.”

Cop #2– may we see the note and blanket?

“I’m sorry, but Luz most likely has it and Is out finding her real mother. Camila replies sadly. I don’t blame her after all, I never took the time to listen how much she was hurting.”

Cop #1 — “Thank you for your time camila, we’ll do our best to find Luz” 

“Oh luz I hope that you’re doing better than me?” Camila asking herself watching the two cops leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be luz meets Edna and king


	9. Welcome to the owl house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest In Peace souls of 9/11

A magic door suddenly appears, unfolds and opens. The owl runs out of it, with Luz chasing behind]

Luz: Stop adorably hopping away, you‐‐ Huh? [looks around the tent. It appears to have lots of old stuff] Whoa. I thought I had a lot of weird stuff. [grabs a creepy-looking object] But this‐‐ this is impressive.

Woman: [voice] Finally, you're back.  
Luz: [gasps; quickly ducks. She sneakily watches a woman outside of the tent, who reveals to be Eda]

Eda: Now let's see what we've got here.

[The owl lands on Eda's staff. Eda turns it around, makes it becomes wooden and unconscious]

Luz: [gasps]  
Eda: [takes out a phone from the bag] Garbage, [takes out a ring] garbage... [takes out a golden shining trophy] garbage. [gasps] Now, this... [takes out a bobbly eyeglasses and wears it]This will make me rich. [takes out Luz's favorite fantasy novel] And this... Oh, this will make good kindling. [burns the book with candle]  
Luz: [gasps; takes back the book] Excuse me, sorry, it's mine, thank you. [about to escape through the door, but it folds in and disappears]

o oh

Eda: [holding the door key] You're not going anywhere.  
Luz: [gasps, grunts, panicking flees away from Eda and the tent. She panting, and gasps when realizes that she is in a strange world with no escape. A monster flies by and then caught by a giant hand] Ahh!

[The scene then shows all weird-looking and creepy creatures and monsters in a town]

Luz: Oh, no, no, no, no! What's going on? [shrieks as a fairy approaches her] Oh, hello, little fairy. Are you going to tell me this is all a fantastical dream?  
Fairie: Give me your skin! [about to bite Luz]  
Luz: [screams, slaps the fairy off] Where am I? Did I die? Am I in hell? [Eda's hand touches her]  
Eda: You wish.  
Luz: [sits down on a chair] I'm so sorry! I just wanted my book! If you're gonna eat my skin, just make it quick! Just do it now!

————  
Eda: Eat you? Why would I eat... a potential customer?

[shows a slipper] Can I offer you a human foot filled with holes? A bar of green human candy? Oh, oh! How about this black shadow box that reflects only sadness?  
Luz: [chuckles] That's not all it can do. Here, let me see it.  
[man dancing to music playing]

_________________

Monster #1: Huh?  
Monster #2: What's that?  
Monster #3: The sound‐‐ it's so alluring.  
Monster #1: I'll pay 40 snails for the screaming box!  
Monster #2: I'll give you a hundred!  
Monster #3: Can I eat the tiny person inside?  
[all clamoring]  
Eda: What did you say your name was?  
Luz: I'm Luz the human.  
Eda: Well, Luz, that was pretty clever... for a human

Luz: That's kind of a weird thing for another human to say.  
Eda: Oh, dear child, I'm not like you. I'm Eda the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Boiling aisles.  
Luz: A witch?  
Eda: I am a respected, feared‐‐  
Guard #1: Busted!  
Monster: ‐Run! It's a guard!  
[all screaming]

Guard #1: Eda the Owl Lady, you are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors.  
Luz: Whoa! Witch criminal!

Guard #1: You are hereby ordered to come with me to the conformtorium

Eda: Would you guys quit following me around? I haven't done squat.  
Guard #1: And you're coming too...  
Luz: Aah!  
Guard #2: ...for fraternizing with a criminal.

Luz: Wh‐What? That's not cool!  
Eda: Oh, all right, all right, you win. Just let me get my stuff.  
Edna pinches the guards. 

just as expected from a criminal

Eda: Whoops. Can't forget this. Follow me, human.  
Luz: This is crazy. I can’t believe this!  
Eda: Ha! I won't let 'em hurt you. A human like you is much more valuable to me alive than dead.  
Luz: Wait. What's that supposed to‐‐

Guard #1: You won't get away with this, Owl Lady!

Yeah, all right. You did. You got away with it. She got away with it, everybody! Typical.  
_________________________ Eda: You can open your eyes now, human.  
Luz: [whimpers] [gasps] Flying staffs, crazy monsters, you're a witch‐‐ What is this place?

welcome to the boiling isles saids luz with a smile

Eda: This is the Boiling myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours.  
[screeches]

Luz: A griffin! I knew it!  
Eda: Yep. Griffins, vampires, giraffes‐‐  
Luz: Giraffes?

Eda: Oh, yeah. We banished those guys. Bunch of freaks.  
Luz: [exclaims]  
Eda: Oops. That happens sometimes.  
Luz: Well, I've had enough adventure for today. This has been fun but I really need to get going.

Eda: Only if you help me first. [chuckles] Ah, now, come along, human.  
Luz: Whoa!  
[cackles]  
_______________ Luz: Aren't you worried about those guards finding us?

Eda: Nope. My house has a state‐of‐the‐art defense system.  
Hooty:Hoot‐hoot! Password, please!

Eda: We got no time for this, Hooty. Let us in.  
Hooty: All right, all right! Geez! You never want to have any fun! Ow! Hoot! [retches]

[retches, burps]  
Eda: Welcome to... ‐[snaps fingers] the Owl House...

Gasps

Eda: ...where I hide away from the pressures of modern life. Also the cops. Mm, also ex‐boyfriends....even though some are dead.

________________________________

[chuckles]  
Luz: This place is beautiful! Do you live here all alone?  
‐[thudding footsteps]  
Eda: ‐Actually, I have a roommate.  
King: [deep voice] Who dares intrude upon I, [normal voice] the king of demons?

Luz: [gasps, exclaims in Spanish] ¡Ay, que lindo! Eda, he's so cute! Who's a widdle guy? Who's a widdle guy? Is it you? Is it you?  
King: No! I don't know who your little guy is! Eda, who is this monster?

Eda: Oh, this is Luz, the human. She's here to help us with our little... situation.  
King: Oh! Hooray!  
Luz: Wait, wait, wait. I don't like the sound of this "situation".  
Eda: Just... let me explain. King was once a mighty king of demons, until his crown of power was stolen, and he became... this.

Luz: You mean this little bundle of joy?  
Eda: The crown is being held by the evil Warden Wrath and locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through‐‐ a human like you. If you help us retrieve his crown, we'll send you back to your realm. So whaddya say? Plus, who could say no to this cute face?

King: No! Please don't encourage her! Aah!  
Eda: I mean, we're kinda your only way home.  
Luz: So I don't really have a choice, do I?  
Eda: Nope. Now, we've got no time to lose.  
[squeaks]  
King: Soon, Mr. Ducky, we shall drink the fear of those who mocked us.

_________

Luz: Where are we going?  
Eda: Somewhere super fun.  
[thunderclap]  
Eda: The Conformatorium, a place for those considered unsuitable for society.  
____________________

30 minutes later.

Prison riot cheers in the background.

King: That was actually one of her better breakups.

Eda: Not a breakup. Anyway, let's bounce before any more monsters fall in love with me.

Eda: Well, a deal's a deal. ‐Let's get you home. [snaps fingers]  
Luz: Before I go‐‐ I know it's not the same, but... a king shouldn't be without a crown.  
King: This shall suffice. You there, plant! You are now under my command.

Eda: Oh, and don't forget this.  
[gasps]  
Luz: Okay. I know you got your head cut off, and we started some kind of prison riot, but this was the most fun I've ever had. I don't fit in at home. You don't fit in here. If I stay, we could not fit in together. I'm not going back to Therapy summer camp.  
Eda: [chuckles] What's a therapy summer camp? What are we talking about here?  
Luz: ITs a long story, but want to stay and become a witch like you and Azura.  
Eda: What? All right, that's crazy. Humans can't become witches.

ill be the first luz said smiling

Luz: Maybe that's because they haven't tried. If you teach me to become a witch, I'll do anything you want.  
King: Let her stay! [whispers] She can make us snacks.  
Eda: Well, I could use a hand keeping this goofball out of the cupboards. All right. I'll teach you how to be a witch. But you have to work for me before you learn any spells. Deal?  
[King grunts from the hug )  
King: Too tight! Too tight!  
Eda: What's going on? What’s this thing you’re doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Next chapter Luz will meet the owl beast and go to school and get kicked out 
> 
> Just to be clear king and Hooty are under a spell they don’t remember Edna having a kid.


	10. Journal #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided for Luz to write a journal about her adventures

Dear journal friend, it’s been a few days sense I came to live in the Owl house. It was accidental at first, but hey living here beats going to therapy camp.

I sometimes wonder if my mother has noticed that I didn’t go to camp?

Edna is fun and all, but she Still adjusting to the fact that there’s a human living in her house. King is adorable and I do question what Hooty is always saying weird stuff.

I didn’t want to tell Edna that the day I met her, but my mother’s real note accidentally Fell out of my pocket....at least I still have my baby blanket to find my real mother.

I want to go home to the human world but mom would probably sent me to a summer boot camp.

It’s getting late ,I better get some sleep.  
Hopefully tomorrow will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and ask questions


	11. Owl monsters part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently rowing a boat in my own laughing tears

Few days later.

“I can’t believe how you almost destroyed half the school!” Guz comments looking at the fallen building and screaming runaway students.

“I said I was sorry!” Luz replies. At least I didn’t set this school on fire , flood the hallways or release the owls from the zoo to attack the teachers!”

“hey on the bright side Principal Bump was so impressed by my plant work he's switching me to the plant magic track! Willow announces happily.

“Whoo! Oh....What about Amity?” Luz asked.

“Last we saw, she was asking Bump if today could count as extra credit.“ gus replies.

“Well, I can't wait to see you in action next time I sneak in.” Luz asks. This is way better than my old school.”

“Uh, about that. You're kinda, sorta... banned.” Gus apologizes.

“That's my girl! “ Edna said walking over to the group.

“But hey, we could come here and teach you what we learned.” Willow offers to luz.

“Awwww thanks, That would be nice. But... I have a pretty great teacher already.” Luz comments.

“Yeah, that's right. Luz is my student. Back off, academy twerps.” Edna adds.

[all laughing]

“Ah, baby's first wanted poster. Good job, kid. You’re rubbing off of me, Looks like I taught you something after all.“ Edna says holding up a poster with Luz looking like a fake abomination.

_________________________

One week later.

( let’s check on Luz’s mother, she is running around town with several missing posters of Luz.

Has anyone seen my adopted daughter!? She’s 14 and 1/2 , I think she’s gay or bisexual but we haven’t had the talk yet!

_______________________

( back to the boiling isles . Time is midnight 

Eda adds to another lesson. “If you want a witch's staff like mine, don't make me repeat myself. Witch's staffs have power embedded into them.“

I want to try!

But before one is earned, every witch needs to know how to cast spells on their own. Now... [ Yeets the staff away] tonight I will show you how to create... light. [draws a circle by her finger in the air, which it glows and bursts out, leaves behind a light]

Luz gasps in excitement.

King Yawns “Who needs another boring spell lesson when you could be learning all the fun ways a demon could kill you. Look how teethy. Chomp ,chomp.”

Be quiet. I need to focus and listen.

Eda adds. “Now, humans think magic is made out of thin air, but that's stupid. Everything comes from something. Let me ask you, kid. Where do you think magic comes from?

Luz answers. “Uh, from the heart?“

Eda: Actually, you're right.  
Luz gasps in joy.

Eda holds up a book. “No, really. [shows a picture of some visceras] It comes from a sac of magic bile attached to a witch's heart.  
Now, everything depends on the spell circle. [draws a circle in the air] The bigger the circle, the more powerful the spell. [the circle bursts out, leaving the light]

But, how can I, little ol' Luz, do spells if I don't have a magic bile... sac?” Luz asked.

You know, I'm not actually sure.

What?

“I know witches did magic differently in the past, but I never bothered to figure out how.” Edna laughs.

Don't worry. You'll figure it out. Now‐‐ [Bones crack]I need to lie down.

Luz replies. “That's it? Wait! I need to see you do the circle thingy again. I'll record it on my phone this time. Smile! You're on camera. One more spell won't kill you.“

Eda groans. “Fine. Now, you see, the... [draws a circle] spell circle is really key because‐‐ [yawns]Ooh, boy. [falls on couch) 

“Welp, looks like one more spell killed Eda.”King laughs.

Luz shrieking. “Oh, my gosh. My obsession with spells knocked out Eda. I'm a monster.”

King spanks Eda's face] Yep. She's out. Bap! [spanks Eda's face before laughing) Just making sure.

Luz asks. “We should get help, right? [runs to the outside but gets stopped by King]

King adds. “Hello Boiling rains, remember?!“

Hooty talks in the background. “No, let her try. It'll be funny.”

“Shut up Hooty!” King slams the door and locks it.

Luz begs. But what if Eda's dead?!

( Eda speaks unconsciously] Shiny things , yummy food, Big nest...baby owls [snoring]

“Remember when her head got cut off last week? That woman can survive anything. She's probably just tired from staying up all night teaching you, chasing shrews and voles.” King answered.

Luz replies. “Well, we can't just leave her on the floor, let’s take her to her room.”

[Thunderclaps and heavy rain)

Luz apologists to sleeping Edna laying down in the nest. “Sorry for pushing you, Miss Eda. Please don't hurt me when you wake up.”

King asks. Should I wack her again?

Luz: Just let her rest, you little goober. Come on. Let's go downstairs and try to keep quiet.

King: Yeah, yeah.  
————————————-

Few moments later.

Luz groans in frustration. “This is all she does. Why you gotta be so cryptic, Owl Lady?

( Eda on the video Now, you see, the spell circle is really...)

King tugs on luz’s shirt. “Hey, you know what's really cryptish? Let me tell you about the most spine‐chilling demon. Smoochy‐pie the Sweetie Baby! He's... He's a lot more threatening than his name implies.“

Luz trying to figure out the spell. Not now, King. I want to figure out this spell. But if I don't have a magic sac, what's the point? I'll just be twirling my fingers around unmagically forever.

King sighs. Why do you want to learn magic so bad, anyway?

Luz replies. “I was a nobody back home, But becoming a witch is my chance to be someone and maybe use some magic spells find my real mother. Do you know what it's like to have no one take you seriously?”

King sighs. “sorry I keep forgetting that you’re adopted and you just want to belong somewhere.”

[thunder rumbles in the background)

I’m never going to be a real witch am I? Luz sighs in defeat sweating.

“Hey now there’s hope, Edna said witches used to do magic differently, so there has to be a way, right? And I have a theory. Every day I notice Eda sneaking drinks of this special elixirs, see? Then she always gets a boost of energy, see? I think that's where she gets her powers. And I know where to get some.

“Sounds interesting ,but I’m going to take a small nap and try again later.” Luz sighs before crawling into her sleeping bag.

...okay kid. King replies looking at luz’s red face. “Are you sure okay? You look sick?”

“Yeah it’s probably a fever, I just need some sleep— Luz throws up and passes out.

I knew those bat tacos and mice sandwiches were a bad idea, but no Edna didn’t want to listen. King said to himself. Poor kid has been eating witch food for a while and it’s probably not agreeing with her stomach. 

( luz twitches in her sleep)

Don’t worry kid, I’m going to the kitchen and fix you up some human food. King sighs walking out of Luz’s room.

____________________

30 minutes later king returned with some vegetable soup and orange juice...only to find a small brown. fluffy..guest on top of Luz’s shredded sleeping bag.

King quickly dropped the tray, Glass shattered, scaring the small chirping monster. “Oh, my. [yelps] Stay back. Hey, hey. I am the king of demons, okay? And as such, I demand you to barf my friend luz back up.”

[baby screeches]

King: [yells] [yelping tripping over his feet , falling down the stairs and landing on the owl house door of hooty’s face.

baby screeching following king down the stairs.

King suddenly turned around to find the baby bird demon looking at him ,adorably Hooting, wagging her tail feathers.

“If you’re done screaming you’re head off, I going to tell you that baby owl beast is actually luz.” Hooty announces the elephant in the room or in this case a baby owl beast. 

What? How?

“Well she’s been doing this for a few days—

“ARE you seriously telling me that our Luz turns into a owl beast and YOU didn’t bother to tell me or edna?!”

“I’ve been trying to tell anyone ,but everyone here wants me to shut up! Hooty confesses. At least she’s a baby and NOT a adult owl beast. Those things are terrible in books.

( banging , hissing and crashing sounds coming from the attic of Edna’s room )

“That didn’t sound good.”

“Same here Hooty..“

( Baby hoots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz is a curse baby owl beast and what does everyone think will happen in the part 2?


	12. Owl beasts part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do this later but I’m going ahead and make the audience happy

Hooty watching king playing with Owl Luz, having her chase a pen light in a circle.

If you’re done playing already, give her a cursed elixir bottle and change her back!

What?

Just do it and y’all can help Edna!

Fine. But after this you and I are going to have a talk. King said before giving Luz the potion and she slowly changed back into human form.

King: Luz?  
Luz: King! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe.  
King: What happen to you?

I don’t know? I felt sick and the next thing I know I blacked out. Hey what’s I‐I‐‐ What's that? 

Well this stuff "Keeps the curse at bay." gasps" An elixir a day, keeps the curse at bay." King says eyes wide.

Luz: Curse? Wait, what are you trying to say? I’m cursed? Since when I ever cursed?!

I should have known I was wrong the whole time. That's no snaggleback. You became a baby owl beast!

Both turned around to hear low growling and saw a much larger owl beast. Grey, black feathers. Large teeth and claws.

Crap! She probably heard your Helpless chirping and thought you were her baby!

No it’s Edna?!

( Edna growling )

King gasp in fear "it cant be Edna why is she like this?

Luz panics. “Oh, man. Did you see her eyes? They were like‐‐ [grrr ] What happened to her?”

King explains. Don't you see? The elixir I gave you doesn't give Edna powers. It prevents her from turning into that thing. She's turned into a nightmare and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Luz. I‐I just wanted you to be into demons like you're into magic. I don't have many friends, and no one even pays that much attention to me. I thought maybe if I taught you, finally someone would care about creatures like me.

Luz replies. Well... let's finish the lesson.  
King: Huh?

Luz comments. Edna turned into a owl beast demon just like me, and we need to save her. So who knows more about demons than the best teacher in the world?

King giggling. “Let's see. She was bigger Than you, covered in feathers, and had giant black eyes. Demons with black eyes are usually sensitive to light. That's it. Light! Luz, use your human wonder rectangle.”

Luz panics. “I can't. My camera's all blasted.

King thinks. Then... what about that light spell?  
Luz: sighs in defeat. You saw me. I can't draw circles in the air. I'm not like Edna.”

(Edna on video] The spell circle is really...)

Luz gasps. There's a pattern in the spell circle.

King comments. What? Where?  
Luz: It looks like this. There. [gasps] It's beautiful.

[thunder rumbling settling down. )

Luz: Oh, my gosh. I just did magic. I just did magic! I just did magic!  
King paused. Shh! We're not going to stop anything with something that small.

Edna sniffing around and screeching.

King questions the situation. “What do we do now?“

Luz replies. I think I know how to get Edna back. Will you help me, boo‐boo buddy?

King scoffs. I'm kind of over that nickname. But okay fine.

Edna sniffing the small brown feathers on couch.

[Laser pen clicking]

King holding up a pen. “Oh, what lovely thing do we have here? It's just so dang shiny. Oh, my. Oh, dear.”

Owl beast Edna follows king around the corner To Luz, only to be hit with a large light spell, knocking her out cold.

Luz whispers. “I'm sorry, Eda. But it's for your own good.”

_____________  
The following morning.

Edna screams before walking up. “W‐What happened? Oh, I have the worst headache. And my mouth tastes like roadkill. Hmm? A elixir bottle? I was looking for that.“

King adds walking into the room. “Actually, we found an extra one in your closet.“

Edna shouts. King? King! You stole my elixir? I ought to break every bone in your‐‐

King points at luz holding a light ball. Shh! Over there.

Edna said. ....Wow. How is she doing that?

King admits. “ I don't know, but she did it all on her own. Hey, I, uh, kind of messed a bunch of things up back there. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Edna explains. Well, you better be. I got a long list of disgusting chores with your name on it. But it's not entirely your fault. I haven't been completely honest with you guys. When I was younger, I was cursed. I don't know exactly how it happened, all I know is that if I don't take my elixir, well, that's why people call me the Owl Lady. No one likes having a curse, but if you take the right steps, it's manageable.

Luz gasp. Whoa. So are you mentally okay?

Edna replies tiredly. There's nothing for you to worry about. It's all under control, and as long as no one steals my elixir‐‐ King‐‐or little owl beasts, then I'm fine. But, hey, look at this. A human doing magic. Good on you, kid.

Luz exclaimed. “I had some encouragement from a great teacher.”

“Don’t you mean your mother was a wonderful teacher!? “King announces shocking everyone.

What?   
What? You’re my real mother?

“Yup. King explained. Hooty told me everything, how edna put a spell on the both of us and took baby luz to the human world. Now you’re curse passed on to luz to be a owl beast.”

But I erased both your memories!?

“Apparently you’re magic didn’t work on a magic door named Hooty.” King laughs.

...Does this mean I can call you mom?

Yes you can, but only in this house because I have a lot of enemies that want me dead and will try to kill you. Another thing outside this house you’ll call me teacher. Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next luz vs Amity


	13. Witches duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 hours to type this! Please enjoy this!

Edna putting on her sunglasses and hat. “Gotta keep a low profile.  
Luz questions. Is this cowl really necessary?

Why are we here again?

“Because king, Luz bribed us with a pancake and eggs breakfast and Luz , Do you think all my wanted posters are for petty theft? Partly, But the big whammy is I disobeyed the law and refused to join a coven. If I'm seen, I could go to jail. Again only that time a dear friend of mine died breaking me out.

Willow nervously adds. Maybe this informative event will inspire you to join a coven.

Edna replies. Let's just get this over with.

Luz amazes with the scenery. “Whoa. It’s just like a anime convention!”

Gus adds. Those are the main nine covens, but there are hundreds of other ones you can join.

Luz looking at the signs. Ooh, what's that?

Willow: That's the Construction Coven. One of the main nine. They use power glyphs to increase their strength.

"One of the best coven ever" gus saids exitedly.

Luz gasps. “Wow! Acceptance? Comradery? A sense of belonging? Covens sound incredible! M— I mean Edna, why haven't you ever joined one?

Edna shakes her head. “Watch closely, Luz. When you join a coven, all your other magic is sealed away. From now on, that kid will only be able to make illusions. Since I never joined a coven, I can do every kind of magic.”  
That's why I'm the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!

Meanwhile King is accepting gifts from people. “Are you bestowing gifts upon me? Yes! I accept your offering! The King of Demons is back!”

luz pets king while her eyes sparkle. That panel looks popular.

Gus gasps. It's the Emperor's Coven! Do you think they'll sign my forehead?

Willow replies. Only one way to find out!  
Luz asked. Aren't you coming, Edna?

Edna shakes her head. “No way. Of all the covens, they're the worst. Innocent people have gotten themselves killed. I'll wait out here.”

Luz: I get it, m- Edna, Covens: bad. Individualism: good. But I'm still figuring this world out, so I'm going to go in there and make up my own mind, okay?

“You sound like you’re father sometimes.” Edna laughs.

“My what!?” Luz gasp.

Man #1: [to a guardian] I just saw her.  
Edna overheard a conversation. Huh?

Man #1: She's over there. I think that's her!  
Edna grabs Luz. Uh-oh. Luz, come on!

But my dad!

I’ll tell you later kiddo!

"how did you manage to get recognized already" king whispers mock angry.

( audience chattering in the background )

Edna annoyed. All right, let's see this dumb mess.

[audience applauding, cheering]

Bump announces. “Hello, Bonesborough! Students ask me all the time, "Principal Bump, what's the height of magical achievement?"

Student:Is it this?

Bump questions. “Wow. I failed you as a principal. It's being selected to join the best of the best. And there are none better than the jewel of the coven system and the enforcers of His will, the Emperor's Coven!”

Everyone except Edna is amazed.

Bump announced. “Feast your eyes on this elite force, each member handpicked to help usher in a new age of controlled magic!”

[audience cheers, applauds]

Bump continued. Members of the Emperor's Coven have access to all- yes, all forms of magic. Ooh. Aah.  
But... only the best can ascend these ranks. Some day that could be one of you!

Amity: [squeals]

Edna laughs.  
Luz: Hmm?

Bump continued. now, I'm pleased to introduce the esteemed leader of this coven and this year's mystery guest. You know her, you love her! Lilith!

Edna stops laughing. Huh? Oh great.

[audience applauds, cheers]

Luz— You know her?  
Eda— You could say that.  
Luz gasps. Mysterious past!

Lilith announces looking at the audience. “Thank you, all. It wasn't easy for me to rise to the top. I also started from humble beginnings.”

Random student—Like me?

Lilith continued. “Now I have the highest honor of enforcing the Emperor's will. So be more! The Emperor's Coven awaits you!”

________________________________

Luz asked following Edna out of the room. Where are you going?

Edna replies. I'm gonna head home before something bad happens  
Luz begs. But we haven't even taken the quiz to determine our coven type! Ooh, a punky potionist.

[luz bumped into someone.

Amity growled. “Watch where you- Oh, it's you. Willow's... abomination thing.

Luz nervously laughs. “Uh... Hey, Amity....So, funny story. Not an abomination. Sorry for the confusion last week. I-I'm Luz. The human. Hi!

Amity replies shooing Luz away. “Ugh. Put that away. You're the one that got me in trouble with Principal Bump and I never get in trouble.“

Luz—Well, to be fair, you were okay with him trying to dissect me, so-

Amity— You can't be here! This covention is for witches only.

Luz comments. “Well, I'm learning how to be a witch. I'm receiving magic lessons from a powerful witch and a ferocious demon.”

Amity laughs points. Is that your ferocious demon there?  
King munching on a chocolate cupcake. “Cupcakes in my tummy-tum makes the King say yummy-yum!”

Baker: So you'll join the Bakers Coven?  
King: Hmm... Nope! Oh, hey, Luz! Look at all those offerings- Wah! [gasps] cupcake drops on the floor.

Amity laughs. “Oops. That was an accident.”

Luz asked. Why are you being so mean, Amity?

Amity: Because you and your pet are giving witches in training a bad name.

King: I'm not a pet! Come here and say it to my face!

Luz comments. He's a very good boy and the King of Demons! I'll tell you what, Amity. It's one thing to say I can't be a witch-

Amity: 'Cause you can't. You’re just a dumb human.

Luz: ...but it's another thing to bully my friends. Just like The Good Witch Azura said when facing down her rival Hecate at the Bog of Immediate Regret- I challenge you to a Witch's duel!”

Amity agreed. Fine I accept. Let's set the terms for this duel, shall we?

Luz: One, if I win, you apologize to King for squashing his cupcake.  
King: Good night, sweet cupcake.

Luz: And two, you admit that humans can be witches too.

Amity laughs. “Fine by me. But when I win, not only do you have to tell the whole covention you're not a witch, you have to stop training forever.“

King cries. Do it, Luz! For my honor!

Luz: Fine. Let's shake on it.  
Amity used her magic on Luz’s hand. “The everlasting oath is sealed.“

Luz nervously asked. That's probably fine.  
Amity: Meet back inside the theater in one hour. Let's see what kind of fake witch you are.

Luz: King, I-I can win this, right?  
King: [munching on another cupcake. Mmm? Oh, yeah. No.  
Luz whimpers.  
____________________________

Meanwhile back in the theater.

Lilith spots a familiar face. “Sister? It's been so long since I've seen you last! What are you wearing? You look like some sort of trash collector. Oh, right. You are.

Edna replies.” Oh, Lily. I just had to see the leader of the Emperor's Coven in action. You know, when we were kids, Lilith was so excited to see the Emperor's Coven, she would pee her pants thinking about it.

( Kids in the theater laughs)

Lilith angrily announces. “That- That's all for today. [to Edna) You shouldn't even be here. You're a wanted criminal! Unless... [gasps] I don't believe it! You are here to join the Emperor's Coven! Finally you gotten rid of that male human friend and now you’re finally thinking straight!”

Edna laughs. “In your dreams , but seriously I didn’t get rid of Oswald. You’re So called emperor got rid of him!”

Lilith gets angry. “ You think being covenless makes you so much smarter than everyone else. But while you run from the law like a degenerate, I'm mentoring the next generation of powerful witch students into the world.”

Edna replies. “Well, I have a student. And I bet she could wipe the floor with any of your prissy little blue bloods.”

Lilith: Is that a challenge?  
Edna: Oh, it's a promise.

Luz busted into the room. “Edna , I need your help! I accidentally challenged Amity to a witch's duel, and I think she's going to kill me all the way dead!”

Lilith smiles. Mmm, it seems your student has met my strongest protégé. And look at those ears! Another human again? [laughs] Where did you keep finding one of these? Okay, Edalyn. For one day, you won't have to hide from the law, because I want to see how good a teacher you really are.

Edna grabs Luz’s hand. “Come on, kid. Time to prepare for bloodshed.”

Luz: But- whose blood?  
Edna replies. Anyone's guess! [chuckles]

All right, Luz. Let's start your training. Now, I'm coming at you with a blast of fire. What do you do? Oh, shit that's right. I haven't taught you many spells, huh? [chuckles] Boy, I hope you didn't make an everlasting oath to stop learning magic or anything. You'd be toast.

Luz nervously replies.” I-Is there a glowy hand thing that happens, or, uh-“I can't believe I'm gonna have to stop learning magic!

Edna grabs Luz’s face. Listen to me, Kiddo, We are not gonna let those snobs win that easy! We are not gonna let them win at all. I've got an idea.

____________________________

Lilith announces to the crowd. “Beloved citizens, the Emperor's Coven proudly presents an impromptu demonstration of the sort of witch we seek every year. Introducing Amity Blight.”

Random Fan: Woo, Amity!

Lilith continues. Versus... some human girl.  
Student #3: A human?

Student #4: Humans can't do magic!  
Student #5: She's not Amity.

Luz panics. M—Edna!! What am I going to do?

Edna places her hand on Luz’s shoulder. Calm down kiddo, You see those mounds? Get Amity to land on one of those and she'll set off my magic traps.

Luz whispers. That's cheating!

Edna replies. Nobody will know. To all eyes up there it'll look like you're performing magic. Just trust me.

But I will know in my heart! Even if I win now, I’ll lose.

That's the spirit!

[bell ringing, screaming]  
[audience applauding, cheering]

Amity commanded. Abomination. Rise.  
[golem groans]

Luz: [gasps]

Amity: Whoa. Show me what you got, human!  
Luz: I'm not good under pressure!

[golem steps on a fireball mines then a lightning strike)

Luz panting from running. Whoa!

Amity looks shocked. “How did you do that?”

Luz: I, uh- Magic?

King walking around with a arm full of stuff.” Things that are free People are giving offerings to me! I love offerings! What did I miss?”

Willow: Luz is in a witch's duel!  
Gus: Yeah! And she can win it all! Yeah-yeah!  
King: Wha...?

[kaboom! Amity screams from a fireball )

Amity: I-I saw you that time! You didn't use your hands! What are you getting at?  
Luz: Not trying to die!

Luz: [screams as amity charges at her. )

King: This I gotta see!  
Student #5: Go Amity!  
King: Hey! You root for Luz or nobody!

Amity gets annoyed. “How are you doing all this?”  
Luz stops amity in her tracks. “No, Amity, don't step any closer!”

Amity questions before lightly stepping on the mine. Why, Luz? What happens if I step closer?  
King: [screams, grunts as spikes flew at him from below. ) I'm okay!

Luz: Spikes?

Amity: I knew it! You were cheating!  
Luz: Amity- No!

Lilith: Oh, Edna. I do believe this means you lose!  
Edna groans.

Luz: It wasn't my idea to cheat. And when I found out, I tried to stop it, but-

Amity angrily replies.” Who could believe anything you say?”

Edna grabs amity. “Wait just a sec, Miss Protégé.“

Amity: Hey! What are you-  
Eda: A power glyph from the Construction Coven.

[everyone gasps  
[foreteller gasps]  
Student #1: I mean... I knew it.  
Willow and gus adds. She cheated!

Edna laughs. “ Ah-ha! Yes, yes, yes-yes-yes! You cheated. Perfect, prissy Lilith cheated. Hot dang, I love coventions! La-la-la-“

Lilith looks annoyed. “I only did that because I knew you would cheat!”

Edna: Still cheated! Welcome down to my level!

Amity runs away ashamed. But... I didn't know!

Luz: Amity, wait!

King: Luz! Help me!

sorry about that king

[Luz grunts grabs king carefully out of the spike trap.

King sighs sadly. My offerings!

Luz runs after Amity. “You'll get more offerings, King.  
King: Hey, wait for me!

____________________________________

Lilith comments. “Knock it off little sister! You're making a scene!

Edna still laughing.” You miss perfect princess, cheated. Hey, where's the Rhyming Coven? What rhymes with "cheated"?

Lilith: “Stop acting like a child Edalyn!”

Edna: You were defeated, don't get heated, get your stank face treated.

Lillith adds. Rhyme one more thing. I dare you!

Edna replies. Oh, it's okay, I'm done. Because my rhymes are depleted!

( Lilith screaming before shooting Edna with a blast of magic. ) That's it!

[audience gasps] Willow/Gus: gasps.

Edna smiles before shooting back. There she is!

Random Student: Witch's duel!

______________________

Meanwhile with Luz and amity.

Luz gasps seeing Amity crying in a corner. Amity... I'm sorry.

Amity comments. “Ugh, seriously human? Just leave me alone.”

Luz: I didn't mean to embarrass you.

Amity: That's all you ever do! First at school, and now this!  
Luz: Yeah, but-

Amity angrily adds. “You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor's Coven. My future! You think it's so easy to be a witch. I have been working my whole life to get to the top! You lost! You cheated! Say it! Say you're not a witch!“

Luz replies nervously. I'm not just a human, But I'm training hard to be one of the greatest witches like Azura.

amity finally cracking a smile "okay luz im really sorry about how i acted" amity said.

"no biggie" luz answers smiling

Meanwhile at the theater.  
[crashing and blasting)

[audience screams getting out of the way )

Lilith: ( shooting magic blasts at Edna.

[owlbert wacks Lilith on the head )

Lilith: Ow, ow, ow-ow-ow. Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!

Edna replies. Say good night, sister.  
Lilith gains the upper hand. Enough of this.

Edna lies. “Lily, wait. The curse. Look at me. Look at my face. The curse is worsening and I can't keep up with it. I don't know how much time I have left.”

Lilith: I'll admit I was surprised when I first saw you today.

Edna replies. I just had to see my sister for... possibly the last time.  
Lilith: Eda, I- [screams, [growls from being tackled by Edna) 

Edna runs off laughing. “ It's been fun, but let's call it a draw!”

________________  
Back with the kids.

Amity looks at the light ball in Luz’s hands. “That's nothing. A child could do a light spell. But... I've never seen it cast like that.”

Luz replies confidently. “It doesn't come naturally to me like it does for you, so I've had to improvise.”

Amity sighs using her magic to break the oath. The oath is unbound.

Luz asked....so Did it work? Can I still learn magic?

Amity replies before walking away. “Humans have no magical ability. But I doubt that'll stop you.”

King pants. Dang it Luz! You left me!  
Luz: Yeah, sorry. Your legs are just so tiny. Should we get you more offerings?

King: Nah. That stuff just weighed me down. But I have something for you, Luz. And it's the best thing, because it's free, comes from my heart, and I always have more than I need.

Luz gasps. Is it love?

King: Ugh! No! Tote bags! And they have so many uses! Away, fair chariot! Away!

Edna shows up. “We gotta get out of here!”

Luz asked. How'd you get away from Lilith?  
Edna laughs. Let's just say she had a real "snack attack." Hah! [snorts] Wait, I got a better one.

Luz wonders. “mom, Do you think I'll ever be a true witch?

Edna replies. What? I don't know. And who's a true witch? These suckers? According to them, that means being in a coven, but I never joined one and I'm better than all of them combined. You’re human father once said “You gotta be your own witch.”

Luz gasps in amazement. My own witch.... I still want answers about him.

Edna replies. “not Now, let's go before my sister realizes I tied her ears together!”

[Lilith screams curse words on the floor )

Edna grabs Luz’s hand and walking away. And that's our cue!  
Luz: Sister? She’s my auntie! Now that's a mysterious past payoff! 

Edna laughs. Oh, you think that's all the mystery I got? Wait until you hear about my parents but seriously you’re still being kept a secret until the time being. Lilith is up to something.

Luz: What? Ive got witch grandparents? I need to know more!

King: “You very much don't want to meet them!”

______________

In a secret location.

Kikimora appears on screen. “Lilith, I see you let The Owl Lady get the best of your temper. Just remember what Emperor Belos has promised to you.”

Lilith: I will capture her, ma'am. You have my word.

Kikimora: Very good. Keep a eye on her and the human girl. She may be useful to our plan.

Lilith promises. “Your days are numbered, Edalyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting everyone know that Oswald is Luz’s human father, his story gets told later.  
> I’m very surprised And amazed that everyone is asking about him.
> 
> Heads up Oswald is not dead, eda thinks hes dead, he’s a prisoner of the emperor


	14. Journal #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great stars of the universe, over 2000 views thank you everyone!

Dear journal, it’s been 1 and a half weeks since I’ve settled in the owl house.   
Funny story about the wanted criminal owl lady Edna is that she’s my real mother, she’s a witch and a cursed owl beast. Her curse passed on to me and I nearly scared king to death.

I one time snuck into a magic witch school and made actual friends....only to get kick out of school because I caused some trouble. My friends and my mother thought it was amusing.

I learned that my dad is human but that’s all I know about him...for now. I wanted to asked more , but with the hurt look in her eyes I didn’t want to upset her.

At least the bright side was I got to befriend amity, I showed her I can do magic. Speaking of magic I really need to start learning more.

Goodnight journal.


	15. Midnight trouble

Waking up at midnight wasn’t apart of king’s sleep, but for some reason he kept hearing chirping, squeaking and chewing. It was probably a rat or Hooty talking in his sleep...but no.

“OH HELL THE HORROR!” King squeaking from the top of his lungs and Edna running down the stairs expecting a horrible crime scene but instead her daughter accidentally changed into owlet form and was now chewing on all of King’s stuff toys( minions )

“You woke me up for this!” Edna tiredly explains watching the brown owlet tearing up another helpless toy with her fangs.

It’s horrible I know! She killed mr yum yum!

Edna sighs. Look I’ll tell you what, tomorrow I’ll get you more “minions” from the human world.

______________

The next morning later.

I’m telling you officer, a small owl broke in my daughters bedroom and stole all her stuff animals! Camila tiredly explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but adorable chapter


	16. Luz goes to school again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb dyslexic ass has been saying Edna instead of eda. I need to go cry somewhere but first a chapter needs writing 😫😭

Two days later.

Gus questions. “This is gonna work out after all.”

Willow adds. This isn't gonna work out at all.

Gus: Well, I feel like I took care of any potential problems.  
Willow: You lied to our best friend and told her you got the ban lifted. That seems like a potential problem to me.

Gus: You don't understand. The members were going mad. They were bloodthirsty. They were touching objects. I had no choice!

Willow crossing her harms. “Really? What about all the wanted posters around school?”

Gus replies. What wanted posters? I also got this. To keep her undercover.  
Luz shows up behind them. Undercover from what? 

Gus explains. Behold your new outfit for today!

Luz gasps. Whoa. I love it. [sniffs the clothes) On the Boiling Isles new things smell old.

Gus asked. Yep. Put it on. Remember Hide your ears. [chuckles] Wanna keep you under wraps 'till the big reveal.

Luz loving the idea. “Oh, a showman. I totally get it. You bring the razzle, I'll bring the dazzle.”

[screaming]  
Gus: That's my alarm. Uh, we better get going. See you after school, Willow.  
Luz waves willow goodbye. “Bye, friend. Be safe. Make good choices.“

Willow Sighs watching them leave. “Oh, Gus. I hope you know what you're doing.”

Eda watching the children leave. “I'm trying to protect her. Hexside chews up anything unique and spits out bland mush.”

[insects buzzing around and Hooty eating them )

Hooty: I chew insects. I turn them into mush.

Eda sipping from her mug of apple blood. But that's my beef. Does she need to draw her own conclusions?

Hooty: My beef is insects. They're what I eat.

Eda: You're just gonna be unhelpful, huh?  
Hooty: All I know is, you taught me and I turned out just fine. [gagging out worms )

Eda sighs before walking away. “I gotta get that girl into school.“

______  
Meanwhile at school.

Mattholomule bumps into gus. “Augustus, you should really watch where you going. Don't want the president of the H. A. S. getting hurt on his last day in office. This must be your human. Hmm. Looks like another witchling to me.“

Gus: Psst. Psst! Dazzle.  
Luz: Oh. [throws of her hat) Ta‐da!  
Mattholomule: [gasps] A human!

Gus replies. Not just any human. An expert human.  
Luz adds. Yeah. I've been doing this for years.

Gus replies before walking away. She's here to look at your treasures. See you at the meeting.

Mattholomule says to himself. Oh, no, no, no, no! They can't know I lied. Then they'll never make me president.

____________

Meanwhile with eda enrolling her chick in school.

Eda nervously sits down. “Been quite a while since I've sat here, huh? I gotta admit it's extra weird without you yelling at me for picking fights or stealing.”

Bump glares. “I can easily change that. What exactly are you doing here, Edalyn?”

Eda takes a long breath. “I want to‐‐ Prft! I want to enroll my d— i mean human, Luz, at Hexside. And before you get all judgy‐‐

Bump: That's not a bad idea.  
Eda getting ready to punch bump. You no good son of a—Wait, really?

Bump answers. “I think the student body could learn a lot from having such an exchange student. But before I even consider that, there's a lot to be answered for.”

Eda replies. All right. Yeah. I heard all about that abomination incident.

Bump continued. Oh, I'm not talking about Luz. I'm talking about the necrotic experiments, the graffiti, the scams, The biggest food fight in history, the cheating, Miss Jenkinmeyer's teeth, getting into fights with your sister and the trouble you caused when you and That human named Oswald were here, Eda.

Eda: Huh. I thought there'd be more , also to be fair Lilith started fights with Oswald because he was human and I lied about him being a wizard just so he could hangout with me.

___________

Back with Luz and friends.

Gus: Oh! Time for the H. A. S. meeting.

All random students chanting.” Human, human! Human, human!”

Gus announces. Human Appreciation Society. ...it is my distinct pleasure to introduce to you...  
Luz gasps before reveling herself. Oh!

Gus: Luz, the human.  
Eye Head Girl: [squeals]  
Girl: Such showmanship.  
Boy: She's horrifying.

" i am not horrfying, im awsome" luz saids while doing a cool pose.

Gus: Luz, will you inspect the items?  
Luz: Of course, Mr. President. Allow me to determine if they're truly of my realm's origin.  
________________________________

2 hours later.

Eda comments. I washed off all the graffiti. Apologized to Jenkinmeyer for stealing her teeth. Caught all the wild cerebi and cleaned up the cafeteria. Ah, we should be good.

Bump: It will be very exciting to have a real human exchange student.

Eda narrows her eyes. And you especially won't tell the Emperor's Coven about this, will you?

Bump: No. Hexside School is safe for you both. I'm the principal, not a stooge. Consider your pupil our pupil.

Safe? Oh really? Then how did the emperor find out about Oswald?

“I’m still sorry for what happened to him!”

____________

Luz & Gus: [panting from running away from the class president and suddenly they find eda.

Luz: m—Eda?

Eda announces tiredly. “Guess who got you into Hexside!“

Luz: What?

[Snake hissing]

( Luz screams For help )

Snake —Uh, sorry, Principal Bump. Sir.

Bump: [to Luz] What did you do?  
Eda: Ugh, kid.

Bump shouts. “To think that any student of yours would be capable of doing anything but create chaos... Eda, take your student and leave! You are both banned again from this campus!“

Eda grabs Luz hand. “Come on, kid. Let's go.”

Gus shouts. “Wait, Principal Bump. Don't blame Luz. I told her the ban was lifted. We were fighting over the Human Appreciation Society. I brought Luz in because I wanted to win. This is all my fault.”

Bump: If that's so, Augustus, would you be willing to accept her punishment as your own?

Gus sighs in defeat. “Yes, Principal Bump. I would.“

"to be honest if you didnt take me to school i wouldn't be enrolling right now so thank you gus" luz tells him.

Eda: Huh. Dang, dweebus.

Bump continued. “Very well. In light of that, barring any more trouble, you shall officially be enrolled in Hexside School next semester.”

( Luz gasps in excitement)

Eda looks at luz eye to eye. “Uh, hold on. Hold on. [to Luz] I'm only doing this because I have faith in you. And I know you're too smart to fall for that One‐Witch, One‐Coven nonsense. You can learn a lot from the witches here. And maybe teach them some of that Bad Girl Coven magic too.”

Bump adds. “I going to pretend I didn't hear that.” [to Gus] As for you, I would be saying detention right now but that seems to be out of order. So, as of now, I'm removing you from the Human Appreciation Society.

"that sucks" gus looked mildly sad.

Mattholomule: Does that still make me president?  
Bump: Impressive. Still alive. Yes, I suppose you are.

Mattholomule: Yes!  
Bump: Now, with that accomplished, Eda, we have some paperwork to fill out.

Eda: Wait! I gotta do more stuff? Ugh! You better enjoy this place, kid.

I sure will. Luz cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of writing a separate story of how Oswald meets eda and their adventures Thought?


	17. Luz’s first day of Hexside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite top episodes

I'm not ready for this Eda, maybe we should go back.

Eda assures Luz. “Nah kid, you got this, just do what we practiced!“

Luz panics. “But what if I mess something up? Or what if I do something wrong? What if I die or destroy something?”

Eda adds. “Hey. Calm down, calm down. I had to do the same thing when I was a witchling. It's like a rite of passage. Granted, I was a little more skilled and your father was cheering me on through a nearby window.

Luz: Eda!

Eda: Right, right. Sorry, sorry. Now, get pumped.

Luz: Pumped!

Eda: Get ready.

Luz: Ready!

Now, go! *Eda pushes Luz onto the stage, reading "Hexside School Entrance Exams"*

Luz announces. “From the humblest of beginnings, a hero will rise. I have traveled from another realm and trained with a powerful witch to master dark and forbidden magic. I am... Luz Noceda!” *throws Confetti!*

( a few students cheer and clap, small coughs in the background)

Principal Bump adds. “Right...the human girl that wants to be a witch. Against my better judgement, I've allowed you to take this exam into Hexside. But can you even do magic with all your... human parts?”

Luz comments. I sure can. It's said that humans can't do magic, but I've discovered a lost technique that changes everything.

Principal Bump wonders. “Hmm? Spells cast with paper? I've never heard of such a thing. But is it enough to pass the exam?”

Luz looking at eda for reassurance. Uhh...

Eda: Improvise. Kiddo.

Luz nervously explains. “Um, I can do other things, what about... this? *Luz pops inner eyelids out on top of her eyeballs* Ow ow, eyelash! eyelash! *Luz trips and falls on Principal Bump* Sorry, sorry! *Luz places her hand on a glyph, creating an ice pillar* I failed didn't I?”

gus and willow look at luz trying not to laugh "nah yo-you were great" willow mangaes stifling a giggle

Principal Bump said. “Believe it or not, I've seen worse. Welcome, Luz, to Hexside School of Magic and Demonics!”

Luz *weakly* Hurray.

_________________________________

The next morning.

Luz gasps gripping on owlbert. “Mmm, we gotta go back. This was a mistake! “I'm gonna mess things up again and everyone will see, and-

Eda asked. Right, you gotta calm down. What are you nervous about? You've been to school before.

Luz explains sadly. “That's why I'm nervous! At my human school, I didn't make a good first impression. This is a chance to be seen as something other than a screw-up.“

Eda adds. “Hey, don't worry about what those dorks think, if you want my advice, walk into class and punch the first kid you see. To establish dominance.“

Luz hops off the staff. “Aw, I won't be doing that, but thanks.”

Eda: Last chance to back out, and earn a new bad girl coven patch. Quitting: It's like trying, but easier.

Luz: Nah, I'll just earn it when I quit showering. Bye!

Eda: Hold up! *Eda throws arm at Luz* Just try not to be too much of a goody Luz shoes. You've got this.

Luz: Thanks, Eda. In fact, I have written a heartfelt sonnet to commemorate this occasion.

Eda: Whoops! A gust of wind just got me. See you after school! Byeeee!

Luz holding Puppet Eda: You're gonna do great, kid.

"you have a puppet of me?,thats really wierd kid" eda saids looking at luz strangly

"its my source of confidence" luz whispers bright red.

Luz: Thanks, Puppet Eda.  
_________________________________

*Luz walks onto Hexside campus*

Amity at her locker. “Hey, Luz! Congrats on getting in. And not being in the baby class.”

Luz: Thanks, Amity! Up top! *Luz gets high fived by both Amity and her abomination* Blegh! Wow, my first day at Hexside. A chance to discover my true magical potential. .....And maybe meet a hot yet vulnerable upperclassman.

King pops out of Luz’s bag. Dream on kid!

Luz: King?

King: Boop!

Luz: Why are you in my bag?

King explains confidently. “You're a free ride to the best buffet in town! Nyah! The trash cans here are filled with half-eaten gold!”

Luz asks. Okay, but if anyone asks, you don't know me.

King: Have a wonderful school day, person-I-don't-know!

Willow & Gus: Luz!

Luz: Hello, fellow Hexoleos!

Willow: Hello, classmate!

Gus happily cheers. “You did it, Luz! *Gus uses magic to create letters spelling out 'BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!'* Sorry, I was covering all my bases.”

Willow asks Luz. So, do you know who those witches are? Those are the heads of the main nine covens. Each one excelled at a magic school like Glandus, St. Epiderm, and, of course, Hexside. Are you prepared to enter these hallowed halls?

Luz: Hmm, that's what I'm gonna figure out right now. See you on the other side, friends.

Gus: See you later, Luz. *Gus uses magic to create letters spelling out 'GOODBYE FOREVER!'* You know what? I'm uh, I'ma just get rid of these.

_______________________

Principal office. 

Reporter on crystal ball. A terrible development at Glandus High School, students were found unconscious and without magic. The cause remains unknown.

Principal Bump: Ha! Take that, Glandus! Looks like this year's Grudgby match is going to be ours!”

Luz walks in. “Hiya, Princy-B! Can I call you that?”

Principal Bump comments. “Absolutely not. Now, today we will be visited by the Emperor's Coven for a routine inspection. If we want to impress them, you'll need to join a coven track before they arrive.“

Luz explains holding up a paper. Actually, Principal Bump, I've made my own schedule. First, vet care for mythical beasts, than healing and dealing, and then after lunch-

Principal Bump *laughs* Studying multiple tracks at once? No one does that.

Luz: Then I'll be the first.

Principal Bump explains. “No you won't. According to the rules, a good witch needs to hocus-focus. You can only pick one of the nine tracks. And you do not want to embarrass me in front of the inspector.”

Luz begs. “But all the tracks are so cool! Is there some sort of enchanted article of clothing that can sort this out for me?“

Principal Bump: Well there used to be, but..

Luz begs more. I don't know if I can choose just one.

Principal Bump getting irritated. Then I'll choose one for you. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! Ah, yes! The potions track, you humans are filled with liquids, right?

Luz sighs. “Oh, I guess I have always liked pouring things into other things.....then again I blew up the science lab at my last school.”

Principal Bump asks. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Based on the costly repairs from recent incidents, we could really use a donation from the Emperor's Coven. Now, off to class.

___________________________

Potions Teacher: Welcome to a new semester! Let's get stirring! Today we'll make... fog brews. Begin!

Luz asked the teacher. You could spend the rest of your life studying this, right? ( *looks outside to see Willow and an oracle student battling*) The Oracle Track! The Plant Track! Wow! Sorry!

___________________

Luz gasps tiredly. Ooh boy, stirring is in the pits. Let's see what else is in the schedule for today. *schedule reads for potions, potions, and more potions* Oh, man! I'm sorry, elbow! ( *Luz spots crystal balls* )  
A crystal ball. Maybe it can show me if I'm on the right track. No, don't be tempted! It's your first day. Make a good impression. Whoa!

( Crystal Ball: You will be in trouble very soon. )

Luz: Wow! Wait, what'd you say?

Principal Bump shows up. Ahem!

___________________

Luz: But I wasn't studying other subjects! I uh... fog brew! Yeah. I figured that wouldn't work.

King: *Nyah*

Luz: King! Vouch for my character!

King: Uh, right! I don't know you!

"Well.....that came back to bite me in the ass.” luz saids sighing

_____________________

Luz walks into a new unfamiliar room. What is this place?

Principal Bump: This is the place where all the troublemakers go. The detention track.

Luz *gasps* No! Detention track? But this can't be possible, I-I thought I-

Principal Bump: Yes. Actual detention still needs... repairs. In the meantime, I am keeping all troublemakers far away from the eyes of the inspector. You may try for a new track next year.

Luz tried to explain. But I'll be back in the human world by then....and I don’t want to go back!

Principal Bump says before shutting the door. Maybe you'll do better in human school...after all you humans belong there.”

Luz nervously announces. “Hello, fellow detentioners, room for one more? I like the little spikes in your hair.“

Detention Teacher: Hey! You all better be quiet, unless you want to scrub the classroom again.

Luz: Hey, don't blame any of them. I'm the one that started talking.

Detention Teacher: Oh hurray. A hero. *Teacher gives Luz mop and bucket*

Luz: Aw farts.

____________________

King: Time to scrounge through the trash- *yelps*

Teacher: That's it! I'm sick of someone eating all the donuts in the teacher's lounge. I quit! ( *drops tie into trash can*)

"ah the begining of the best teacher in hexide" king saids proudly. *puts on tie, fumbles into classroom*

Student 1: Are you our substitute?

King: Substitute? I ain't no desk jockey.

Student 2: Look at his professional looking tie! He must be!

King: Nyah! Can it, Fangs! You don't know diddly dang about squiddly squat!

Student 2: Uh, yes, sir! Sorry, sir!

King: Obedience? Well what Is a teacher if not an authority figure? A king of children, if you will. Yes! I am your teacher! You may call me Mr. King!

________________________

Teacher: All right, kids. Who wants to go on a field trip to the astral planes?

Student 1: Yay!

Student 2: I do.

Luz: I do.

Willow gasps seeing luz peeking out from a basement window. Luz!

Luz wants to hug willow. Oh, my gosh! I missed you so much. Let me squeeze your faces.

Gus asks. What's going on? We didn't see you in any classes.

Luz explains why. Principal Bump put me in the detention track for mixing magic.

Willow: The detention track? You can't do anything in there.

Gus: You'll learn less than you did before.

Luz: No, I'm better than this. Please, you gotta help me break out.

Gus: Yeah, don't worry. We'll get you out, dead or alive!

Willow: *glances at Gus*

Gus: Okay. Alive.

Luz: Aw, you guys. *hears loud noise* It's the teacher, gotta go! *luz turns* It's you!

Viney: Shh. *Viney opens a secret door on the wall*

Luz amazes. Whoa. What is this place?

Viney: This is the last room you'll ever see alive. Ah, just messing with ya. I'm Viney.

Luz: I'm terrified! Um, I mean... I'm Luz.

Viney: Thanks for standing up for us back there. Not many people would do that. Follow me! I wanna show you something. You're one of us troublemakers now, so you'll get special access to the Secret Room of Shortcuts!

Luz: Whoa.

Viney calls out to a boy and a small brown dog with glasses. Hey Jerbo! Barcus! You can stop hiding now!

Jerbo: How do we know she's cool, man? What do you think?

( Barcus *barks* )

Jerbo explains. Barcus says your aura is strong and silly, like a baby's laughter. Welcome!

"yeah im a baby" luz saids proudly

Luz: Aah! I love secret rooms! Where do the doors go? *Luz runs and opens a door, which then opens a locker in the halls of Hexside. Luz watches as Amity paces and talks to herself* door shuts*

Viney adds and explains. “This place connects the different parts of the school. We found it after being thrown in the detention track. The witch who made it is known as Lord Calamity.”

Jerbo: They started this trouble maker wall and we added our names in their honor.

Luz: This place is amazing. I bet you guys can get into so much trouble in here.

Viney*chuckles* Sure, we can, but we can also do so much more.* cracks opens door*

Teacher: Remember, seeing the end of a life is the beginning of reading a fortune. We have to work backwards from it to see the truth. ( closes door )

Viney explains. We aren't allowed to study any kind of magic, so we study every kind of magic in secret.

Luz: You actually like school?

Viney: Yeah, we might have liked it too much.

Jerbo: I tried mixing plant magic with abominations. Bump was not thrilled.

"i still dont understand why you cant study multiple tracks at once" luz saids confused

Viney explains. “Barcus makes potions with oracle magic. Mixing healing and beast keeping was highly unconventional, but Puddles was a great assistant, dang it! We all want to be in more than one coven track! But Bump just says we need to focus.

Luz replies. “Sounds like Bump's priorities are out of whack.”

Viney: I'm glad to know you're one of us, you've made a great first impression. Would you like to add your name to the troublemaker wall?

Luz: Aw!

Willow breaks into the door. “Luz? We're here to get you out of that horrible class.”

Luz: Eh, they're probably looking for some other Luz.

Gus looking around the room. “Maybe she already booked did say she was better than this place.”

Viney overheard the conversation. Oh. You think you're better than us?

"sorry, i didnt mean it that way" luz apolgizes

the three trouble makers say "nah its no problem we know that now"

Luz: No I didn't, I just didn't think I deserved- I mean, none of us deserve-

Jerbo: Jacques! I should've known you'd look down on us. Everyone else does.

( Barcus: *Growls* Translation: You have an aura of lies )

Viney: It's fine, I just...I thought someone finally understood us. But, maybe you should just leave.

Luz walks away. I understand.

_______________

Gus *looking at teacher* Man, this guy can sleep through anything. I'm gonna test that theory.

Willow: No. We have to find Luz. If only these walls could talk.

Luz: Hey guys.

Willow: Thank you walls! We found a way to get you out to talk to Principal Bump.

Gus: We have an expert disguise! *grabs a trash can* Hop in! It's got holes for your gangly teenage legs.

Luz: Yeah. That's right where I belong.

( Willow looks concerned for Luz. )

Gus: And this way the inspector won't see you either. *returns and places mop on teacher, remains unfazed and asleep* Fascinating.

________________________

With bump and the inspector.

Principal Bump: Welcome to Hexside, inspector.

Inspector: Greetings, Principal Bump. If everything's in order, the Emperor's Coven will be happy to cover your repairs.

Principal Bump: Excellent. Please come this way. We've prepared a show with some of our finest students.

[Scene Change]

( *Abomination picks up Amity and holds her like an ice skater* )  
Amity: And that concludes the presentation from the abomination track.

Principal Bump suggested. That was some real Hexside magic, huh?

Inspector: Yes, this is... good! But let's see if your student can put up more of a fight!

Principal Bump: Yes, okay- wait what?

**Inspector walks up to the stage, slowly turns into a monster*

everyone gasps in fear Screaming.

Principal Bump: Is, uh, this part of the inspection?

Amity commands. Abomination, fight!

Inspector: *swallows abomination* The magic at Glandus High was tasty. But I hope yours will be more filling.

Principal Bump asks. Amity, stay back. She's an impostor!

__________________________

King: Assume a coefficient of ten, carry the two, solve for Y, and that is the way to steal a pie from a windowsill! Also you can eat trash.

many students clap most didn't understand anything but king was just too cute.

Student 1: Finally, some skills we can really use.

King yells outside the door. And now, for my next lesson- *loud growl* seriously? It's not even fifth period yet. Excuse me! Could you keep it down? Mr. King's trying to mold young minds here!

Principal Bump tiredly sits in the room. Ugh. Only 300 years until retirement.

King: I can see that I'm interrupting, so I'm just gonna...

[Scene Change with Luz )

Willow: Don't worry Luz! Once we talk to Bump, we'll get everything sorted out.

Luz asks. “I know, but what's the point if people get hurt on the way?”

Gus: That is a fair question. Here's another question. What the heck is that? *Gus points to the Inspector in her monster form*

Inspector roars. More cute morsels!

Willow: We may be cute, but we're nobody's morsels!

Gus shouts. Time for a power-up! *Willow and Gus's magic is sucked up by the Inspector* I feel so...weak

Luz picks up a paper. Eat this! *Luz creates a light glyph and throws it inside the Inspectors throat, lighting it up inside her body* *grabs willow& gus* I'll get you guys somewhere safe!

Inspector shouts in pains. It burns! It burns!

Luz runs in detention. Guys! I need your help!

Viney: Oh. You're back.

Luz: I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, but please listen! Argh! Willow...

Viney: What happened to them?

Luz panics. Something horrible is loose in the school.

Viney: Don't let it see us! I think that's a Greater basilisk. I heard about them in a class. My cousin at St. Epiderm said she saw one, but those things should be extinct.

Luz: It must've attacked the other schools, and now it's come for us. We have to do something.

Jerbo: But if Bump catches us mixing magic again-

Viney: He'd kick us out of the school.

Luz announces. “ Hexoleos are out there getting hurt, and we're the only ones who can save them. We're troublemakers, right? So let's go out there and make some trouble!”

With the monster. 

Inspector: Hungry! Still hungry!

Luz: From humblest of beginnings, a hero will rise. I've trained with the Secret Society, to discover the power of mixing magic, I am-

Inspector: Dinner!

Luz commands. Viney, do the thing, do the thing!

Viney: Attagirl, Puddles! Jerbo, now!

Jerbo: On it!

Puddles. *Squawks*

_______________________  
One fight scene later.

Principal Bump tiredly walks. Must...find...help...

Inspector: *Falls through floors* Ooh!

Luz: It's all you, Barcus!

( Barcus: *barks* )

Inspector: Where am I... *Barcus performs palm reading* What's he doing? What'd he say?

Luz: He's reading your palm, and your future looks bleak. *The Inspector is destroyed, releasing all the magic that had been stolen and returning it to it's original users* You did it! You were amazing! You guys-

( the students cheer and the teachers look very impressed. )

Principal Bump gasps. All of you, Are in so much trouble. Leaving your homeroom, mixing magic and- is that a secret hideout?

Luz explains. “Yeah it is, but let's think about this, Principal Bump. Why would kids in the detention track need a secret hideout?”

Principal Bump: I don't care to know the ins and outs of rascality. But if the Emperor's Coven can send an actual inspector this time-

Luz sighs. “Okay, you need coven money, but if you have to hurt your students to get it, what's the point? They saved Hexside, they should be allowed to study what they wish.”

the students in the hallway glare at principal bump

Principal Bump: B-but

Gus asks. Do the right thing, you dingus.

Principal Bump nervously sweating. “Alright, I'm smart enough to know when I've made a mistake. Which tracks would you like to be in?”

Viney: Healing and beast keeping!

Jerbo: Plants and abomination!

Barcus: *barks*

Principal Bump accepting the new changes. Then so be it. But if any of you cause more property damage, I'm feeding you to the choosy hat. *turns to Luz* And you?

Luz: Oh, I still can't choose. Maybe it's crazy but I wish I can study a little bit of everything. Whoa. ( *Luz is magically given a new uniform with four different colors, representing the different types of covens she can study* ) What's going on? What is this? Whoa-ho! This is so cool. Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna study everything!

Principal Bump explains. You know, only one other student wanted to study every track. Unfortunately, she was never given the opportunity. *Bump reveals the picture of a student to be Eda looking younger and a brown hair boy standing beside her.

Luz *gasps* I shoulda guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barcus is cute


	18. Understanding willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boscha Is my least favorite character, so I have something special For a fan made chapter

Few days later. 

Boscha and Amity talking by the lockers*

Boscha: Too wiggly, too obvious, now we're talkin'! I think today is a talons day - rawr!

Skara walking over. “Hey girls! Time to bug out at my birthday party! Invite only, but you witches are my VIP's!

Amity looking at the invites. Are these made of real insect wings

Skara proudly adds. My dad spared no expense! You only turn 15 once!“

Boscha: You only turn every age once Skara...

Luz in the background. Prepare thyself to do battle like a human! Thumb war!

Willow: *laughs* It's funny cuz it's stupid!

Boscha annoying comments. It's so weird that a human goes here now. Too bad she's already burned her social life at the stake. Any friend of Willow's is an automatic dork. Ugh! Skara! Why did you give me an invite that was molting? Gross! Give me another one.

( why must I hangout with these people. Amity said to herself) 

Kid 1: An invitation to Skara's party! I want it!

Kid 2: I want it!

Kid 1: It's mine!

Kid 2: No it's mine!

"thats kinda pathetic" skara mutters to herself watching kids fight over invites. 

Teacher 1: Kid fight!

Teacher 2: Kid fight?

Detention Teacher: Kid fight!

prinicpal bump glares. No fighting in the hallways!

____________________________

At the lockers with willow and Luz.

Luz with excitement. “Oh my gosh Willow, I'm so excited for photo class! I can't believe you can make pictures of your actual memories! Ima see me some baby Willow!”

Willow blushing. I'll admit, I was adorable.

"yes you were" luz saids pinching willows cheeks.

Boscha comments. I can't believe she'd even hang out with her! It's just embarrassing. Oh look at me! I'm going on a date with my ferns!

Skara: *laughs* Solid Willow impression, Boscha! Amity, weren't you friends with Willow?

Amity gets annoyed. “I'm a Blight, we only associate with a select few. Keep annoying me though, I'm happy to select fewer.”

Skara adds. Oh I could've sworn you guys hung out.

_____________________________

*Scene change to photo class*

Luz picking up a melon. Alright memory melon, let's pick another juicy one!

Willow: Be careful with my brain!

Luz: Ooo, who says brain surgery is hard?

Photo Teacher comments. How's the work? You know that some prints have greater clarity than others, these are moments that invoke strong emotional response.

Luz gasps excitedly. “All the colors of the brainbow!”

Photo Teacher: But, if you damage the prints, you'll damage the memories themselves! Be extremely careful.

Luz gasps. “Whoa. Photo class is intense. Oh my gosh, Willow, you had an awkward hair phase, too!? I knew we were meant to be friends. Ooo there's more! *photo appears of Amity and Willow at a birthday party hugging*”

Willow: Ugh.

Luz asked. Hey, I know you and Amity have a history, wouldn't you feel better talking about it?

Willow ignored the conversation. No, I'd rather do this *Willow turns around photo* That's my motto after all! Out of sight, out of mind.

*Bell rings*

Luz friendly challenged. If you won't tell me what she did, I'll never be able to cook up a scheme to make you friends again!

Willow tries to reassure her friend. “Luz, I get it, but I don't want you to do that. No schemes, no fluffy plots, no ruses, none! Okay? Now let's get to lunch!”

Luz thinking of a plan. She never did mention anything about shenanigans.” *Luz turns back photo of Amity and Willow*

( *scene change to hallway outside of class*) 

Luz trying to catch up with willow. Wait up!

Boscha talking to Amity. I can't believe I made him cry, like, he's the teacher.

Amity *sees photo of her and Willow in class. oh no.

Boscha asks. Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Is there a ghost in photo class? Are they cute!

Amity replies trying to throw off the conversation. Yep, just a super cute ghost, but they're all mine!

Boscha asks out in the hallway. Ask if they have any friends!

Amity in the classroom. Willow...I'm sorry, but I have to do this. *Amity burns photo, puts it back on display with the other photos, causing a fire to erupt* Oh no! No, no, no, no! Um, uh, uh.. *Amity blows on the photo, causing the flame to spread to the remaining memories* Oh, come on!

*Scene changes to lunch room*

Luz watching gus panicking. “Hey there, detective, are you solving a crime or about to commit one?”

Gus panics more. This is one problem crime can't solve, my interview for journalism class is due tomorrow! I'm supposed to choose someone "interesting, accomplished, and noteworthy"! People aren't meant to be all those things! Curse your need for perfection, Gus!

Luz trying to assure her friend. Okay buddy, okay. *Luz soothes Gus by giving him apple blood* So, Willow, whoa. Are you okay?

Willow looks pale. “When did it get so hot? *Willow drinks water, exhales steam, then douses herself in more water, releasing more steam* Uhh, hi! I'm Willow! Remind me of your names?“

Gus: This is serious journalism, Willow, clowning around will get you nowhere.

Willow: I'm-I'm serious! Who are you?

Gus: I'll admit, this amnesia spin has peaked my interest.

Luz gasps. Gus, it really seems like she's forgotten us, like her memory is- *gasps* like her memory is gone!

*Few minutes later Scene change to photo room*

Gus bursting in the room. Hexside Free Press! What's going on here?

*luz and the gang gasps as they see Amity trying to extinguish the fire currently burning up Willow's exposed memories*

Amity nervously. Hi.

Luz gasps. You destroyed Willow's memories?

Amity trying to reason. I-I saved as many as I could! Ugh! Why would they make memories so flammable!

Willow: *giggles* Have I always had these crazy things? *wiggles fingers* Blep, blep! Eeee,heee,heee, I can tell we're gonna be good friends!

“We’re going to need serious help.” Luz announces.

_____________________________

*30 minutes later, Scene changes to The Owl House*

Amity walking in for the first time. ...So, this is the Owl House?

Luz: Yup.

Amity looking at the Torn stuff animals, small animal bones and molted brown feathers on the floor. “And you...sleep here?”

Luz: When the night critters allow me to.....after I chase and eat them first* luz says the last part to herself*

Willow walking in behind. Ahh, A chair for sitting! *Willow flops onto couch, then gets into a handstand, then flops again*

Eda exams willow. “Yep, her brain's burned up real good. Damage like that can change everything about a person. Willow may never be the same.”

Willow looks at king siting on a pile of more brown moles feathers. I got it! Ooo, a furry fruit! I'm gonna peel it!

King freaking out. What? What is happening?

Eda uses a sleep spell. Nap time. *Eda puts Willow to sleep*

King: Sleep spell *yawns*

Eda: I didn't cast it on you.

King: Yeah, who cares?

Luz begs. Is there anything we can do?

Eda replies. There is one way, but it's terribly dangerous and partially illegal. So you're in the right place! I'll send you into her mind to fix the damage.

“Be still my fantasy loving heart, I have always wanted to do this! Thank you Boiling Isles.” Luz says out loud.

Eda explains. It won't be easy, you have a lot to fix in there. It's a mess! Yep, whoever did this to Willow showed unbelievable disregard for her safety, downright despicable! Oh right, it was you.( * looking at Amity* ) Anyways Luz, who's going inside with you?

Hooty pops in the room. Maybe I can help! I'm pretty good at getting stuck inside people's heads!

Eda glares. “This is someones memory brain, not a night club! Two max.“

Gus panics in the kitchen. “I'm running out of time, ugh, I'm in total free fall! Must I turn to forbidden sources? Aah!”

Luz replies. ....Gus has a lot on his plate. Amity, you have to go with me.

Amity pleads. Willow might not want me in there...

Luz begs. “You set everything in there on fire! You have to help.”

Amity *sighs* Okay, I'll do what I can.

Luz: *extends hand to Amity, Amity grabs her hand in return*

Eda grins. Alright! Bold choice to take the girl who caused the mess. When you're done, ring that bell and I'll cast you back. Oh, and keep an eye out for her "inner Willow". She's the gatekeeper of emotions and memory. She might help ya. Now, here we go! ( *Eda casts Amity and Luz into Willow's mind* )

_____________________________

Luz breathtaking looks at the scene. Whoa!

Amity looking around. Where's her inner Willow? Think she'll help?

I don't know, guess we'll just have to start fixing stuff on our own! Let's see here. Hey, I found something magical, Ima put my face in it! Luz laughs.

Amity: Luz? Luz!

Luz grabs amity’s hand. I think I found the memories, let's go!

Amity: Aah!

*next scene later, Luz and Amity enter a memory, the scene is a grassy area with a banner saying "Lake Lacuna"*

Luz: Welcome to Willow's beautiful...memory?

Amity: Lake Lacuna! This is where me and Willow took swimming lessons! The ash must be from the fires. *gasp* Our fort! In the dunes! One time Willow and I wanted to play hooky from our swim lessons, so we built this!

Luz gasps amazed. “Forts, Hooky, Willow? Can words get any cuter?”

Amity replies. “We knew the swim teacher would be on the prowl, but Willow said she'd protect us with an illusion spell.“

Luz: Wha? It's like dog house for angels!

Amity frowns. Wait, something is missing. *Amity grabs a flag that reads "A + W", and places it atop the fort. The memory turns colorful and Amity and Luz return to where they began in the Willow's mind* We're back!

I think fixing the fort fixed the memory! Luz gasps.

*Memory starts playing in color, showing Amity and Willow playing in the fort*

Child Amity: Ugh! The seagulls are back again!

Child Willow trying to summon a spell. Don't worry, I'll get rid of them!

Child Amity: Willow!

Child Willow sighs. I'm sorry, I thought I was getting better!

*The swim teacher spots Amity and Willow, and sends them back to the class*

Amity sighs in regret. “Oh Willow as a...late bloomer.”

Luz adds. I know, but now she's more like a great bloomer! This place is like theatre showing her most important moments! Now let's fix some more! *Luz spots a memory showing Amity and Willow at a birthday party* The photo that started it all! Let's do it next.

Amity gets embarrassed. Wait! Uhh, you want important moments, this one might be about a crush!

Luz: Ooo, don't mind if I do! *laughs*  
_______________________

*Back at the Owl house*

Gus thinks in frustration. No one can give me the interview I need, except...myself! *Gus creates an illusion copy of himself*

Gus Copy: I'd rather die than expose my secrets!

Gus: Then die you shall!

Eda coughed. Ahem. If you need an interview, look no further, Interesting, I'm a bad girl living in a secret fortress.

Hooty: I'm the secret!

Eda proudly announces. “Shh! Noteworthy? I'm public enemy number one. Accomplished? I'm the greatest witch who ever lived!”

Gus: What do you think?

King: I think that-* throws book*

Gus ducks. Aaa!

King: If you're handing out attention, I deserve it. Nyeh!

Gus thinks. I might choose one of you, but which one of you? If you want to be picked. You'll have to impress me!

___________________

*scene change to Willow's mind, Amity and Luz are fixing memories including Willow and her dad's playing on the swings, Willow and Amity reading 13+ romantic novels, and Willow and Amity riding a "Roller Ghoster"*

Child Willow: Aaaaah! I don't feel so good!

Luz: We...don't need to see how this one ends...

Amity: Yeah, Willow threw up a lot that day. That's when you knew she was having fun.

Luz: Ew...I mean, aw! Hey, you okay?

Amity sighs. “Yeah, I just...I can't believe I almost erased all of this. I really messed things up.”

Luz adds proudly. Don't worry, we've gotten really good at fixing memories! I won't rest until we've gotten this all sorted out, repeat after me! We can fix this together! Come on!

Amity: We can fix this together. *Amity blushes hopefully Luz didn’t notice*

Luz questions Amity .”Heck yeah we can! I know some of these memories must be painful for you, but, what happened to you guys? And why are you trying to hide it?”

Amity: I just- *Amity sees a pink monster behind Luz* *gasps* What's that? *Luz turns to see nothing*

Luz frowns. “Look, if you don't wanna talk about it, just say something.”

Amity pleads. No! I actually saw something! At least...I think I did?

Luz fixing to walk away. If you need me, I'll be fixing this memory of a ball pit.

Amity: Wait, that's not-

Luz: It's full of eggs! Why is this memory full of eggs!

Amity: Yeah, that one's hard to explain.

__________________

*Scene change to Owl House*

Eda laughs. Just give up, King, cuz I got this.

King: You got nothing, no one could turn down an interview with someone this pretty!

Eda and King: Huh? *Gus shines a bright light*

Gus asked and questions. You want this interview? You better start answering some tough questions. Where were you born?

King: Wah?

Gus: What'd you eat for breakfast this morning?

Eda: Wha?

Gus: What's your greatest strength?

King: My decisiveness. Wait, I changed my mind!

Gus: This will be the greatest interview of all time, so if you want it, you'll have to dazzle me!

Eda: This kid scares me.

_______________________________

*Meanwhile back to Willow's mind few moments later*

Amity: We're getting pretty good at fixing these.

Luz comments. Yeah, and there's only one last memory to fix! The one you're suspiciously avoiding.

Amity sweating nervously. Me? Avoiding? No, but let's skip it! Let's ring that bell!

Luz begs. Amity, you gotta stop being weird, we have to fix all of them. Unless...there's something in there you don't want me to see...look, I'm not here to judge, I'm just here to help Willow.

Amity frowns. Help?! All you're doing is prying into your friends lives! Did you ever think maybe it's none of your business?...... Is something...burning? *Luz and Amity turn to see pink flames erupting, destroying the memories they previously fixed*

Luz: Look! *a pink monster reappears and chases towards the two* *Luz and Amity scream*

Amity panics. Shit! Hide, hide, hide!

Luz gasps. Oh no! That thing is burning up all the memories!

Amity said to luz to ring the bell. Please call Eda, I don't wanna be here when it comes out!  
______________

*Back at the Owl House, Eda and King miss their call due to their audition for Gus's interview*

Eda: How's that for interesting? There's levels to me kid, levels I say!

Gus: Yes...that was good.

King: No it wasn't! If you want noise, I'll give you noise! *King begins slapping a spoon again a metal sheet*  
______________________

*Scene changes to Willow's mind*

Amity: Why won't she answer?

Luz sighs. Yeah...she's not super reliable. She’s old and hard of hearing.

Amity panics before running. *sees monster reappear* Run! Why is it destroying all the photos?

Luz wonders. “I don't know... *Luz notices that all the memories that don't include Amity have not been touched by the monster* *gasps* Amity, that thing isn't after any photo, it's after YOU!”

Amity: What?

Luz: Run! I have an idea!

Amity: We can't go in there, I'm in there!

Luz: *draws ice glyph* Time for a swimming lesson! Woo! Teamwork baby! *Luz hugs Amity, causing her to blush*

*the pink monster turns into Willow*

Amity asked. Are you...inner Willow?

Inner Willow: I was. Love, sadness, fear, I used to be made of all the emotions. But ever since you set Willow's mind on fire, all I've felt is anger!

Luz begs. Please! Stop!

Inner Willow: But Amity wanted this. Every moment she touched, I'm going to burn.

Amity pleads. You're just hurting Willow, why are you doing this?

Inner Willow: Still haven't figured it out yet, then I'll show you! You wanted to know everything right? Then come take a trip down memory lane.

Luz: You're saying it all creepy, but I like the sound of- whoa!

*Amity and Luz enter a memory of Amity's childhood room*

Luz wonders. Where are we?

Inner Willow: You said I was hurting Willow? I was just finishing what you started!

Child Amity: You have to get out Willow- now!

Child Willow: Why?

Child Amity: Because-Because-

Child Willow: Is it because I still can't do magic? Ami, I'm sorry I got us in trouble at the beach, I just can't get the spells right.

Child Amity: Well, that is why! Because you're a weakling! You can't do magic so I don't wanna be your friend, now go!

_____

Inner Willow: Then you let your new friends pick on her for years, all because you thought she was weak, now I can erase all of that. After all, out of sight, out of mind.

Luz: Amity!

Amity begs. Wait! Please... Before all this started, there-there was something else.

*Amity's memory of her being scolded by her parents appears*

Mr. Blight: Amity?

Mrs. Blight: What is Willow doing here? She wasn't on the guest list for a reason.

Child Amity: but, she's...she's my best friend!

Mr. Blight: Nonsense, Blights only associate with the strongest of witchlings. You can choose a new friend from one of the suitable companions we invited.

Child Amity: But they're mean! Just because you work with their parents doesn't mean I have to like them!

Mrs. Blight: Good children don't squabble, dear, sever your ties with Willow, and if you don't-

Mr. Blight: Then we will.

Child Amity: *gasps*

Mrs. Blight: We'll make sure the kid is never admitted into Hexside. Now go, and try not to make a scene.

______

Amity cries. You were never too weak to be my friend. I was too weak to be yours. I can't take back what I've done, but I can promise this, I won't let Boscha and her gang pick on you ever again! ( *tugs on Skara's invite* ) I'm not actually gonna rip it cuz it's a real butterfly, but you get the gesture, right?

Inner Willow: I do. *grabs Amity's hand* I think Willow should keep her memories of you. The good, and the bad.

Amity smiles. Me too.

Luz smiling. “if it's okay, Amity and I still have more work to do. *Luz and Amity put up the frame of Amity and Willow at a birthday party* So, does this mean you and Willow are buddies again?”

Amity nervously wondering. I'm not sure.

Luz takes Amity’s hand. Let's see.

___________________

*scene changes to Owl House*

Eda: So? Who got the gig, kid?

Gus comments. Well, this has been the hardest choice of my entire life. But with the public interest in mind, the interview goes to...Hooty!

Eda: Hooty?

King: Hooty?

Hooty: Hoot? Me?

Gus walking over to him. “Well, your performances got me thinking, what creates the most interesting people? Only the Owl House itself. Tell me everything, Mr. Hoot!”

Hooty happily smiles. I've been waiting to hear those words all my life!

Eda looks at the happy scene. “Oh I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna bake that bird in a pie!“

King adds. I'm gonna bake that kid into a pie!

Eda looking at the bright light. Huh? oh yeah, I put people in there. *Eda takes out Amity and Luz from Willow's mind*  
___________

Luz: Whoa? What went down here? Where's Gus, what did you do with Gus?

Eda: He's fine, but he's dead to us.

Luz stares. Those are two very mixed messages.

Willow: *wakes up*

Luz: Willow! Do you know who I am?

Willow jokes. “Um...a friendly scarecrow? Ha! just messing, I remember everything!”

Luz cheers. She's back, folks! My girl's back, I'm gonna hug you so hard you'll never forget me again!

Willow: *turns to Amity* I remember what you did too. What you did in there...I can't say we're friends, but it's...a start. How did Amity happen to see that photo in class?

Luz smiles mischievously. You said nothing about shenanigans...

Hooty: My first word was hoot, my second word was Hooty hoot, my third word-

Gus: You gotta stay on track here buddy!

———————

*Amity releases Skara's invite into the sky* The butterfly flies away*

Hooty singing annoyingly. There's a song I wrote! Bored bored bored, bored bored bored.

Gus grabs his head. I can't take this anymore!

Hooty: Hoot hoot, somewhere else a hoot hoot, Hooty hoot hoot!

"i told you it was a bad idea" king reminds gus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity’s parents suck pass it on


	19. Grom part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grom story is going to be divided into several parts due to it’s long writing

Few days later at the owl house.

King playing on Luz’s phone. Senseless violence, yes, attack, DEATH IS YOUR GOD!

Luz looking worried. I regret teaching you about the Internet.

King laughs. Hah! What possible regrets could come from the internet- Oh! Did you know that the Earth is actually flat?

Luz: Yep, that's not right.

Her phone vibrates in King's lap, and she takes it. The screen shows a text from her adopted mom that reads, "Where are you? Please come home. Luz gulps and deleted the message. 

"hey kid you need me to talk to your adopted mom" eda asks Walking in the room. 

"oh dear god please dont" luz begs. She probably has the FBI looking for me! Luz lies down on the cough and puts a pillow on her face. Ugh! What am I supposed to say? (she sits up) Hey not real mom, not at the therapy camp you forced me to go, but actually! I'm in the demon realm learning to be a witch! Also, did you know that demons and magic are real? She. Will. End me or send me to a mental hospital.

King suggests. Nah, she'd be freaked out by our world anyway. So actually, by keeping the truth from her, you're doing her a favor!

Luz: Hm. The demon on my shoulder makes a good point.

King: Always trust a shoulder demon!

"yes trust me" a demon appers on luz's shoulder and she smacks it.

He takes the phone from Luz and Hooty suddenly opens the door.

Hooty: Hoot hoot, Luz! Time to fill that darling little head of yours with...

He regurgitates a stack of books onto the ground. Hooty: happily said. Delicious knowledge!

Willow and Gus look in from the doorway.

Gus: Please hurry!

Willow: The more I look at him, the more uncomfortable I get.

Hooty: HOOT HOOT!

Luz gets up. Heh. (she hands King the phone and kisses him on the head) Don't spend all day watching MewTube, 'kay?

King: I FORGE MY OWN PATH!

On the phone screen, a fluffy black cat chases its tail. He snickers.

King: What a dum-dum.

He bats at his own tail and lies down.

King: Ugh. Who has the energy?

______________________

(Hexside School, day time )

The spider kindergarten teacher decorates the halls with streamers.

Teacher: Coming through! Watch your heads!

The halls are decked out with balloons and other decorations. Luz, Gus, and Willow enter.

Luz: Hmm... something seems different today. Did everyone get a haircut?

"you noticed" a student saids excitedly walking around.

Willow realize that Luz was not from here. “Oh yeah! I forgot you've never been here for the social event of the season.“

Gus tried to announce. Welcome to your first-

Suddenly, two masked health workers enter, rolling a stretcher, making siren noises.

Worker: Huddle away!

The workers surround a beast-keeping student with dark skin, blonde hair that covers his eyes, and big, pointy ears. Skara looks on.

Worker: Come with us immediately! Your disease- it's advancing!

They help him onto the stretcher.

Student: Is there a cure, doc?

Worker: Only one... finding the perfect date to Grom!

Student: If that's the cure... then, Skara, will you go to Grom with me?

He holds out a beating heart, with "GROM?" written on it in blue ink.

Skara: Ahhhhh! Of course I will, or whatever!

She hugs him, and onlooking students cheer.

Luz gasps. You guys have a version of prom on the Boiling Isles? Our school didn’t get a prom due to the fact I set half the school on fire and the principal had to use the prom money for repairs.....everyone hated me for it, but here, I can be your Grom queen!

many students froze looking at luz confused why she would want that

Willow nervously said. That's, uh, not something people usually sign up for.

Amity enters from behind, looking down at the stack of books she is carrying, and unknowingly bumps into Luz. Watch it, stupid nitwit!- Oh. Hi, Luz... and co. Sorry about that.

Luz happily helping Amity. No problem, let me help you!  
She helps Amity pick up her books and hands her a little pink note that she dropped.

Luz: Here, your note.

Amity snatches it away.

Luz: Man, you got some quick grabbers.

Amity blushes. It's just- it's private. Amity suddenly turns bright red oh my god what if it shows that note what will luz think omg.

Suddenly, the speaker screeches and Principal Bump's voice comes over the intercom. The students murmur and whisper to each other... "this is it", "I'm so nervous"...

Bump (over intercom): Attention Hexside students. This is your principal speaking.

Gus bouncing up and down. Oh, man, this is it!

Willow nervously biting her lips. He's announcing who'll be this year's Grom royalty.

Amity looks on, concerned.

Bump (over intercom): This year, I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to... Amity Blight. Our Grom queen!

The students gasp and turn to Amity. She appears nervous and is noticeably uneasy.

Luz cheers. WHOOOO! Amity, get it, queen! She goes in for a high-five, but Amity runs off. Don't leave me hangin'!

Willow asks Luz. You might want to give her some space. Being Grom queen is a tough job, even for Amity.

(The Hexside gym, students hang up decorations and prepare for the party. Principal Bump is overseeing. The snaggle-back is hanging from the ceiling by a rope and spinning.)

Bump: Very good. Lower the streamers, fill the punch bowl, and- how's my disco ball?

Snaggle-back: Nauseous.

Bump: Great. Just keep it up for 36 more hours.

Bump leaves the gym, and Luz enters.

Luz gasps in amazement. Ah. My first school dance experience on the Boiling Isles. I can't wait to get overdressed, take awkward photos, push all the buttons- wait, what?

She sees a red button on a black-and-red pedestal with insect legs on the bottom. Well, hello. Don't mind if I do. She cheekily pushed the button. the ground rumbles, and the floor opens to an underground arena, connected by a ramp. Whoah!

Two walls of weapons come up from the floor on either side of Luz. She gasps. Medieval torture seems like a strange theme for Grom, but hey-

“They're not for decoration.”Amity is sitting at the top of the bleachers, alone. She stands up and starts to make her way down. “This arena is where I'll make my debut as Grom queen.”

Luz asked. Right. Why don't you seem excited?

Amity: Because this isn't just some dance party.

( In the arena, black gloop rumbles and growls. )

Amity: That's Grom. Short for Grometheus, the fear-bringer. It's a monster that lives under the school. Amity casts a spell that shows a tapestry about Grom's backstory. “Every year it tries to break out, and a student had to defeat it before it invades the town. Ever the optimist, Bump holds a party and calls it tradition.“

Back in the gym.

"but its such a fun occaison" principal bump objetcts in the background. 

Amity glared. The worst thing is that Grom can read minds and shape-shift into your worst fear. And mine is... very embarassing.

Luz wondering. “If it worries you so much, then why don't you tell Principal Bump you want out of this death match biz? (gasp) Unless talking to Bump is your greatest fear.” 

"because than i would be a disgrace" amity answers quietly

"amity you are not a disgrace" luz saids firmly

Amity laughs. No, but that's a good idea. Thanks, Luz.

Amity exits the gym.

Luz: Hm.

Snaggle-back: PUT DOWN A TARP, I'M GONNA PUKE!

Luz hurries out to join her friends.

(Back at the Owl House)

I'm home! Luz gasps seeing Eda in a leather tuxedo with King, standing on a stack of books, wearing a green apron.

Eda: Careful with those pins.

King: “Why am I doing this? I don't even wear clothes?”

Luz enters and sits on Eda's bed um nest. 

Luz: Hey, sweet duds, Mama owl lady! What's the haps?

Eda: I'm chaperoning Grom tonight. So I have to look sharp.

King: And Gus asked me to co-emcee the fight! We're going to turn this blood-bath into a fun-bath! King holds up a poster of him and Gus, standing back-to-back in sunglasses, Gus holding a microphone.

Eda: Ooh! Have they announced the victim yet?

Luz nervously rubbing her shoulder. “ Yeah. It's Amity. She's kinda freaking out though. I wish I could, like, take her place or something.”

Eda and King laugh.

King: A great joke, Luz!

Eda: Ah, listen, kid. That's a noble sentiment, but Grom is a little above your pay-grade. You're a human. You're... fragile plus I don’t want nothing to happen to you. 

"i am not fragile" Luz angrily gets up and marches towards Eda. Hey! I've been learning lots of new spells! I could totally handle it.

Eda: There's a horrifying spider in your hair.

Luz: Nope. I'm not as fragile as you think, Mom and I'm not so easily fooled, either. Luz turns around to exit the room, revealing the horrifying spider in her hair. She exits.

______________________

King sighs. Uh, maybe you were too hard on her. She's your kid and saved you from multiple monsters, remember?

Eda replies. “Facing Grom means facing your worst fear, King. And I don't think Luz knows what that means yet.  
She looks at herself in the mirror, pauses. Do you think I could pull of red eyeshadow?” 

King suggests. “Girl, you can pull of anything! Up top! We're style geniuses!”

____________________

In the forest, night. Luz is holding a branch and tears through the brush, angry.

Luz: "Fragile". Eda doesn't know me! I'm brave! I'm a bad boy!

She hears footsteps and yelps. Ominous footsteps, creepy woods- this is no problem. She braces for impact and holds up her branch.

LUZ CHOP! AAAAAAHHHHHH! She lunges forward and unknowingly hits Amity, knocking her down.

Amity: Ow!

Luz gasps and pulls out a light-glyph, activating it immediately and holding it up to reveal Amity in the mud. Oh my gosh, Amity! I'm so sorry!

She helps her up. Amity slips around on her feet and sits on a stump.

Amity sighs. And here I thought this day couldn't get any worse

Luz sits in the mud. “Did you talk to Bump yet? Was it as terrifying as you imagined?” 

Amity: (sigh) He said no. I'm Grom queen, unless I can find a replacement. And who'd want to switch with me?

Luz suggested. I would.

Amity eyes widened. What?

Luz announces proudly. Amity Blight, I'll do it. I'll take your place and face Grom in the arena. I'll be your fearless champion! The spider that was in her hair crawls onto Luz's face. She screams and faceplants into the mud. Amity looks on, concerned.

Luz weakly. fearless... champion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Luz’s adopted mom is still trying to contact Luz


	20. Grom part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grom part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excitement continued

The Owl House, Luz's Room, daytime in the afternoon.

Luz rummages through her chest of clothes. She pulls out a black dress. Hmmm...She pulls out an otter suit. Hmm!

Her phone buzzes. She picks it up, a text from her adopted mom: "Mira! Visiting our fav after school snack spot ! Miss you BEBE! Please come home.” accompanied with a selfie of Camila holding a sandwich. 

Luz frowns at her phone deleted the message. 

Hooty enters. Oh, Luuuuuzzzz! You have a gueeessssstttt! Hoot!

Luz gasps seeing Amity walking in the doorway. Amity!

Amity enters through the door, picking leaves out of her hair. If that bird-tube ever talks to me again... I'm going to destroy it. You ready to train?

Luz happily suggests. “What should I wear to Grom? (she picks up the black dress) this one says, "witch with a dark side". (she picks up the otter suit) But this one says, "I'm an otter... with a dark side.”

Amity slaps her face. “Luz, you need to take this seriously. If you can't defeat Grom, everyone on the island will have to live out their worst nightmare.”

Hooty enters, right up against Amity. Amity scrunches her face. YOU WANNA HEAR MY WORST NIGHTMARE?

We see Hooty being smashed against the Owl House. Hooty screams.

Hooty: Hooty-hoot! Hoot, hoot!

Luz: Stop, stop! AMITY, STOP!

( One bird ass kicking later )

________________

In front of the Owl House, Amity paces in front of Luz, Emira, and Edric.

Amity questions Luz. “Grom will transform into your darkest fears. What are you afraid of, Luz?”

Edric: Wanna say our greatest fears? On three- one two... being alone forever!

Emira: (overlapping) Being stuck with you forever.

( Edric groans in annoyance. )

Luz thinks before announcing. In preparation, I've made a list! She pulls a list from her pocket and holds it out to Amity. She grabs it and reads it. Edric and Emira read it, chuckle, and each draw a spell circle.

A huge version of Luz's phone appears. The screen shows a guy tipping a white fedora, and a message bubble that says "M'LADY". Luz yelps.

Luz: Jerks online who wanna debate!

A cat with a human face appears.

Cat: Luz, help me! Help!

Luz: (yelps) No! Human souls trapped in cat bodies!

A carton of milk appears, floating in the air, and pours milk into a glass in Luz's hand. NOOOO! I'm lactose intolerant!

Amity sighs. “Not enough. The reason I can't face Grom- it goes deeper than things that just gross me out. What's your real fear, Luz?”

Luz looks up at the Owl House.” My real fear... is that Eda thinks I'm too fragile to do this! And if she's right, I'll never be a real witch!”

Edric and Emira look to each other and draw a conjoined spell circle. A giant illusion of Eda looks down at Luz, flips her hair, and draws a spell circle.

Eda illusion: You're inadequate.

Luz is put in a high chair with a bib that says "weak baby". Back in Eda's room, the real Eda looks at herself in the mirror.

Eda looking in the mirror. Me-ow. Still got it.

"yeah you do" king purrs

Luz: (offscreen). Nooooo!

___________________

Eda goes into the front yard where Luz, Amity, Edric and Emira are. She takes off her bowtie. “I get it. Ditch the yellow. (gasp) Is that supposed to be me?”  
She looks at the illusion of herself, which smiles down at her. Dang, I look great. (chuckle) Wait a sec- you're training to be Grom queen!

"Wow eda, it took you long to figure out" king whispers.

Luz frowns. So what if I am! She topples in her high chair.

Eda explains. “You think training will help against Grom? Luz, you always go overboard and I end up bailing you out. Now, what's the fun in watching a kid get eaten by a monster if its my kid?”

Luz proudly announces. “I am your kid! But, you might as well , maybe have fun watching me defeat Grom!” She karate-chops the cat, and it disappears.

Amity frowning at the thought. “Luz, I don't think you're ready, but we're literally out of time.”

_________________________

Grom celebration, night.

Snaggle-back: Arms so tires.

Classical rock music is playing in the background. Couples awkwardly dance on the dance floor. Willow dons corsages onto some guests. Eda waits nervously to the side. She looks at her watch.

King looking at eda . “Why so twitchy, witchy? I'm trying to remember if I've ever seen you this nervous before.”

Eda replies nervously. “Well, of course I'm worried! I'm going to have to save Luz from a nightmare monster! Ugh, so much for Mama's fun night out.”

The lights dim.

Gus: (offscreen) Ladies, gentlemen, and assorted demons! We see Gus on the stage, in the spotlight, speaking into a microphone. It's almost time for our main Grom event. Please, please, take a seat, and be aware that the first three rows are designated splash zones.

The students cheer. One guest is sitting in the first row, wearing a raincoat and opening an umbrella. Eda and King sit towards the back.

King impressed with everything. “Wow, Gus is really good at this. They're hanging on his every word!”

Gus announcing. “I see we've got principal Bump in the house! Now, sir, I hope you won't throw us in detention because because we're going to raise the roof.“

The spotlight goes onto Bump, who is sitting in the bleachers. He makes a raising-the-roof motion with his hands and smiles. ( The students cheer. )

King tugging on his necktie. “Whoo, I, uh, hope my material's up to snuff. Whoah!” He drops his card and falls into a sitting position. What do you think will go better with the youths- close-up magic or impressions?

Eda grabs King by the collar and holds him up. “Oh, King. Teenagers are brutal. They'll boo anyone, and that king of public humiliation can stick with you for life.”

King starts crying. Aaahh!

Amity is in the doorway to the hall. She looks around, and down at her pink note. She sees Luz enter and quickly puts it away.

Luz nervously gasping. “I'm not sure if it's nerves or if I accidentally drank some milk, but something's making my stomach squirm.”

Amity looking at luz wearing a dress/tux. “You look nice. Strange, but... nice. And, thank you, Luz. Honestly, I'm kind of amazed with how fearless you are. You've done things I could never do.”

Luz smiling. “Hah, yeah, right! You goin' soft on me, Blight.”

Amity: (laughs) In your dreams.

__________________

Gus proudly comments. “Now, introducing our Grom queen. You know her, you love her, you've... at least heard of her. Luz, the Human!”

The students cheer, and the spotlight goes on Luz.

Luz: (to Amity) wish me luck!

Amity: Luck.

1 or 2 students chuckle weakly but everyone is nervous.

The pedestal with the red button skitters onto the stage. Gus presses it. The floor opens to reveal the Grom arena. Skara and her date, about to lean in for a kiss, rip off their formal clothing to reveal their Grom sweaters.

Skara: YES, GROM!

Date: GROM!

"GROMM" a student the woke up screams.

The weapon racks rise up on either side of Luz. She picks up a mace and places an ice-glyph on it. It glows. She ventures into the Grom arena. Grom rises.

Luz gasps seeing a humanoid black blob. “There you are, Gromarama. Not too scary.“

Grom turns into the human souls trapped in cat bodies.

Cats: Luz, help me. I'm a man...

Luz: Ugh, so weird.

( a few students shudder. )

Luz swings her mace to gain momentum and slams it to the ground. A pillar of ice rises and rockets out the cats. The students cheer.

Gus shouts. “And there she goes! Using that characteristic human magic to keep Grom at bay! And now, to hand things over to my co-emcee: King!”

The students cheer. King walks onto the stage.

King: Hel-LO, Hexside! So... He drops his cards and the microphone feedback screeches. He tugs at his collar,  
Oh, oh gosh. Um... whoooo. Wow, these lights are warm. Observe! Luz, is um... she's down there, all right. And, uh, yes she is! There she goes! Folks, she's battling the thing, and uh...

( The crowd begins to boo. )

Random Guest: Bring back the funny kid!

King: You will clap for me! Please? He throws down the microphone and runs offstage, wailing.

Gus gasps. King!

Meanwhile back in the arena, Luz is fighting the illusion of the online jerks. “You're not coming from a place of intellectual honesty, so debating you would be pointless!“  
She slams an ice-glyph down, which creates a sharp shard of ice that pierces the illusion and makes it disappear. 

( The students cheer. )

Bump tugging on his necktie. “Luz has lasted surprisingly long. But what form will Grom take next?”

“ LET'S FINISH THIS! Human-style! “ Luz Proudly announces. 

"i guess you almost did it alone kiddo.” eda whispers proud looking at luz.

Grom rises behind Luz, towering over her. An illusion of cursed Eda with glowing eyes creeps towards her. Back in the stands, Eda hides in her hair. The illusion reaches out to Luz's head and makes her eyes glow. It morphs into the door to the Human realm. 

Luz looks at it. Huh?

The door opens. Camila steps out.

Camila: Mija?

Luz looks on, astonished in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers at the end


	21. Grom part 3 final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz dances with Amity and defeats the Grom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!

Fake Camila gasps. Luz, what is this terrible place

Umm well...

Fake Camilla: espera un momento, this isn't camp have you been here all these weeks (gasp) and is that a weapon?

Luz suddenly drops her ice weapon. i-i can explain

Fake Camila: mija, have you been keeping secrets from me? Camila eyes starts to glow and she changes into a black blob with multiple eyes with camila on top of it. Luz looks fearful at grom.

______________

Meanwhile gus leaves the gym to find king sitting in front lockers looking down. gus went over to king and sat next to him.

gus: what's going on little dude?

king: nothing! leave me be (lies down)

gus: thing is you're sitting in my personal chit-chat zone which means which means you gotta talk.

king: (sits back up) well if that's the rule, oh how can this be i get stage fright , me the king of demons.

gus explains. well sometimes you just have to-

king interrupts gus. “i know, i know imagine everyone in their underwear.”

gus looking surprised. gross! why would you do that.  
king: (shrugs) i don't know i always do that, haha i am a little weirdo.

gus explains with pride. “no king, sometimes you just have to face your fear, like luz is doing right now.“

luz glides out of the gym in a hurry and runs past gus and king screaming. “I CAN'T DO IT I CAN'T FACE MY FEAR”

grom follows luz making gus and king pressed himself against the lockers to avoid grom.

grom: “why are you running Luz?”

bump and a few other students are standing at the entrance of the gym. grom has escaped!

the random students: he escaped! oh no grom escaped.

gus: king now is your chance ( points to the mic)  
king rush over to bumps and grabs the mic out of his hands.

king: give me, king of demons you got this! ( into the mic) “well folks looks like our show literally just took off.”

gus encourages king. you gotta pander

king sweating nervously. “uh took off just like your local sports team would take of when they´re about to make a goal.”

( the students cheer and chanted. woohoo/ yeah sports team/ sport team/ oh yeah/ i love our team. )

king shakes off his fear. “that's right so uh so let's follow them and see what and see what happens next!” king jumps into gus arms and him with bumps and the student ran after grom and luz.

Lastly Eda and amity run out of the gym and take a moment to see what's happening. they looked at each other for a second and with a determination look, they ran after the crowd to save luz.

( Back with Luz and grom )

Luz runs through the forest hands covering her eyes in fear while grom follows her. “i don't want to be grom queen anymore, i give up the throne!” luz runs to the cliff and stops at the end of the cliff.

Fake camila: why can't you face me luz, why can't you face your own mother!

luz screams back. “you're not really my mom! Eda is my real mother!”

Fake camilla: how can you say that cariño you're breaking my heart!

eda suddenly shows up flying in on her staff with a fire spell ready in hand. spicy toss ( hits grom with her spell)  
gets of her staff and in a fighting position.” hands of my kid , you misshapen excuse for a monster!”

luz frowns. “mom you're always right , i'm not ready.”

eda:” kiddo you done good and you’re father would be proud of you, but that's ok i got this one!” starts casting a spell but stops when amity jumps out of the tree and stand in front of luz with her arms spread out.

amity: stay away from her  
grom suddenly grabs amity and lifted her up in the air.

amity: i'm sorry luz i should have fought my own battle i-.  
( grom reads amity's mind and begins to change into her fear. )

luz reaches out to her friend. “amity, no your fear. “

grom starts to grow but immediately shrinks down and changes into luz but with no recognisable features.  
grom grabs the pink note out of amity's pocket tears it in two, wrinkles them up and drops them on the ground. grom moves away while amity grabs one of the teared up note. 

Luz runs next to amity and grabs the other half of the note and reads what in it.”.Oh you were afraid of getting rejected, amity it's okay what if i went to grom with you instead?.”

amity smiles puts her have of the note in her pocket. really?

luz smiles back. that's what friends do

( grom changes into a big monster )

amity holds out her hand. “well then if that's settled may i have this dance.“ amity pulls Luz close to her putting a hand on her waist as both look confident to each other, they start dancing with both advancing Luz twirling Amity in the air.  
both made a split, Amity´s heels sparking magic on the ground, both make a full circle without letting go of each other´s hand. Amity makes a magic circle with her feet.

( the students in the background start cheering and whistling )

they pull together again as a giant abomination emerge from the circle. both holding each other as the abomination grow.   
Luz pull out a series of plant glyphs using them as a fan covering the lower part of her face (but her eyes give amity a flirt like look )

( don’t give me that look, yes Luz was flirting )

Amity lower Luz in arms allowing her to put one of her glyphs on the abomination´s forehead, the abomination charge against the grom, both girls jumping out holding each other waist. the monster grom devour the abomination, suddenly a green light began to emerge from its body and plants began growing out of it.

Luz fall first in the ground and catches amity in a bridal style, twirling around a couple of time before setting the green haired girl in the ground as the Grom grow in size behind them. both pose as the grom explode and a giant tree trunk grow in its place.

Amity and Luz observe as a tree with beautiful pink leaves blossom in front of them. remains of the grom crawl away as a pair of crowns materialize in their heads.

(after the dance as over. )

luz suddenly asked. “....so? who did you want to ask out?”

amity blushing. “oh it's- it's not important.” amity grabs her half of the note and throws it away with a small blush on her cheeks. the note landed next to the other half and opens with it Luz Clearly written on it.

an awkaward silence for 30 seconds until king jumps in front of luz and amity. “and there you have it folks a happy ending for this years grom let's give a big hand to our from queens luz and amity.”

gus cheers. “you did it buddy!”

king happily cheers on. “of course i did it, i'm the king of demons and i've never had stage fright in my life! (gets picked up by the crowd) they love me.“

Back at the owl house.

eda,king and luz tiredly enters the owl house. 

eda cheers Luz. “woo watch out for this human, oh you did good kid.“

luz smiles. thanks mom, but i'm gonna go to bed. ( luz throws her crown to the floor and went to bed. 

king picked up the crown and put it on his head. ) king smiles. “now i am king and queen best of both things.“

( In Luz’s room)

luz sits on her window with a sighs. “in the end i couldn't actually face my adopted mom, maybe i am fragile“  
her phone vibrates and she takes it. the screen shows a text from her mom that reads, how was your day? Please I want to talk.(heart) I miss you mija(smiley face)

luz was about to send her a emoji but decided to write: miss you too, mami. after a second she decided to continue writing to her adopted mother.  
luz texting: I can’t tell you where I am but all I can tell you is I’m happy and someday I’ll come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get the dance correct? Had to watch the episode 4 times to make sure


	22. Journal #3

Dear journal,

it’s been a long time since I’ve written anything due to the fact that I’m having a blast at school , hanging out with friends and best of all I got to go to grom. It’s like a horror version of prom but me and amity took down the grom monster.

I want to tell my adopted mother where I really am but I’m always hesitating at the thought.

I’ve been training at night to control my owl beast side and I’ve gotten wonderful results. I can change whenever I want now.   
I can’t tell my friends about my secret, because I’m afraid they’ll run away or worse my mother said the emperor’s guards might take me away and lock me up.

I need to get some sleep because, there’s this sports event coming soon and I want to watch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and ask questions about the story


	23. grudgby Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode will be spilt into two chapters

Early in the morning owlet Luz sharpens her talons on a tree.

Come on kiddo! You got school!

Owlet Luz happily stops what she’s doing and followed her mother to the house.

_______________

Boscha stared at the mirror motivates herself. “You are talented. You are a star. ( puts her hair up into a bun ) You may be hated, so long as you are feared. [She stands up, putting on a Hexside sports jacket] Most important of all, you are a winner!” [Boscha rips off a page of her calendar before walking out the door, revealing the whole month has been marked "Grudgby Season"]

________

[Boscha walks through town dribbling a grudgby ball, passing several mesmerized onlookers]

Old Woman: “There she goes, captain of the Banshees. Off to win another championship for Hexside.“

Goat Mother: [To her child] Why can't you be more like her?

Goat Child: [stares at her with a annoyed expression]

__________________

[Boscha approaches Hexside, with a banner reading "Go get 'em, Banshees" magically unfurling over the school. Skara and two other Hexside students form up behind Boscha]

Boscha starts announcing. . “All right, girls. You know the drill. Captain goes first. [Boscha enters the school] Hello, Hexside! Your star has arrived!” Groveling line starts here. [Boscha looks around] Something's not right. Nobody's here!

[moments later, Boscha peers around a corner, spotting a crowd of students gathered around Willow, who is holding a potted plant]

Hexside Student: No way!

Potions Student: Do me next. Do me!

[Willow uses her magic, the plant sprouting a fruit looking like the potions student's face]

Potions Student: “Welcome to the world, little buddy. You're the coolest, Willow.”

Willow blushing. Aw, shucks!

Oracle Student: Yeah, Willow rules!

Boscha looking annoyed. “Wow, she has to make friends out of plants. How sad.“

Amity Approaching Boscha. “ Oh, please! You know, I used to be like you, Boscha, obsessed with status, challenging my competition. But I grew up. When will you?”

[The crowd of students laughs at Boscha )

Boscha looks annoyed. “Oh, this is not gonna fly.”

_______________

[Meanwhile Outside Hexside. Eda & Luz fly in of Eda's staff]

Luz starts cheering. “My first grudgby season! I'm so excited, I have more school spirit than the school spirits!”

Eda smiling. Ah, grudgby season is the best. You know, I used to play, back in my gory days.

Luz looks concerned. You mean "glory days"?

Eda: “Well, that too. I was unstoppable on the field. I had the best moves and the best cheats, your father stole a uniform and dressed up as a cheerleader, cheered me on while I was playing.”

Luz: awww dad was a cheerleader! , but seriously Cheating isn't anything to brag about. How do you know you were any good if all you did was cheat your way to victory?

Eda sighs. “Ugh. What do humans know, with your goody-goody attitude? If "cheaters never prosper," why was I the star player?”

Luz shakes her head. Well, can't reason with crazy. [Luz pulls a sleeping King out of her hood before hoping off the staff. ) Bye, King, you little snoozers.

King: [Awaking and scurrying into Eda's hair] Ugh. Eda, when was the last time you cleaned up in here? [Throws a bag of onion rings, and a rat, out of Eda's hair] Get your own scalp, buddy. This one's taken.

Eda: All this talk of grudgby has me feeling nostalgic. Whaddya say you and me take a little trip down memory lane?

King: Hard pass.

Eda: That's the spirit.

Ghost suddenly shows up. You mean me?

Eda: Ugh. Come on! [Eda flies away]

Ghost: Oh.

_____________________

Few hours later.

[Meanwhile at a History classroom in Hexside]

Teacher rambling on. “Over 50 years ago, Emperor Belos appointed a head witch to each coven.” [The teacher continues talking]

Luz: [to Gus and Willow] I can't wait for grudgby season to start! I've studied up on all sorts of magical sports. Like this. [Holds up a DVD] "Good Witch Azura 2: The Field of Deadly Fates". A classic underdog tale.

Willow Taking the DVD. “Azura challenges Hecate in the smibbitch championship. But will she risk it all by taking a chance on the deadly Thorn Vault?"

Gus: [Grabbing the DVD] “Ooh, a shiny cookie.”

Luz: [Grabbing the DVD from Gus] Not food.

Teacher: The council headquarters was built and paid for by...? Anyone? Willow?

Willow: [Stands up] Uh, the Pixie Dust Taxes?

Oracle Student: [From the hall] “Whoo, yeah! Go, Willow!”

Teacher: Impressive, Miss Park.

[The students murmur in admiration]

Luz exclaimed .”What's going on? It's like all of Hexside's caught Willow fever!”

Willow happily exclaimed. “Ever since I patched thing up with Amity, I've been feeling more confident. [gestures to her flower hair clip] I guess it shows.“

[The hair clip suddenly levitates off of Willow and into Boscha's hand] Boscha smirks. “Aw, Willow thinks she's popular now. How cute.”

Luz: Hey, I agree, my friend is very cute. But give that back! [Luz grabs for the hair clip. Boscha pulls back]

Boscha glares. “It's weird that Amity hangs out with you now. Ever since Grom, she's gone soft. But don't worry I'm still here to show you who's boss.”

Gus: [Grabs the hair clip and gives it back to Willow] Here Willow.

Boscha: Oh-ho-ho! The friends wanna get in on this too, huh? [Boscha levitates Willow's bag, spilling it onto Gus, Luz, and Willow. Boscha Laughs]

Teacher: Is that laughter? Hey, hey! Learning's not supposed to be fun!

Luz apologies. “ We are having zero fun, I swear. Boscha's picking on us.“

Boscha: My apologies, sir. I was practicing my aim for grudgby. [She throws an eraser at Willow]

Teacher: “Boscha, how could you throw things at them... [He draws a circle on his chest] when you could throw things at me? Am I over here? Or am I over here? Anything for the captain of the Banshees!”

Boscha smiling innocently. “Oh, thanks, but I already have the perfect targets.” [Throws gum into Willow's hair]

Willow: Oh! [Groans]

Luz: Don't worry, it's not like she can follow us around all day, right?

[Cut to few hours later, Hexside's front steps. Gus, Luz, and Willow are covered in trash, their faces graffitied with insults]

Luz gasps. “She followed us around all day. She literally followed us around all day!”

Willow: [sighs] I'm really sorry I pulled you guys into this. We should have just kept a low profile. Boscha could get away with murder if she wanted to.

Principal Bump Descending the stairs. “What's this? Boscha got away with murder? I can't say I approve, but at least she's trying new things.”

Luz: We will find a way out of this.

[Amity passes by the stairs]

Luz: Amity!

Amity blushing. “ Oh, Luz! You're here! I mean, obviously you're here, this is school, and you go here now, with, uh, me... I've been talking for too long.“

Luz asks. “Amity, we need your help.”

Amity still blushing. “Yes! I can help! With what, exactly?”

Luz: Boscha won't stop picking on Willow, and no one will do anything about it because she's the "Star Captain of the Grudgby Team".

Amity sighs. Yeah, this time of year, she's extra unbearable.

Luz begs. You're friends with her, can you help us?

Amity: Uh, the hard part is, there's no reasoning with Boscha. She only speaks in grudgby terms.

Luz nods. “Hmm. Okay, okay. I'm picking up what you're putting down.”

Amity looking confused. I'm... not putting anything down.

[suddenly Willow screams, trash being emptied over her from above]

Luz: Willow! What happened?

Willow: Boscha happened.

Boscha laughs From a window, a trash can in her hands. “Hey Willow! I just thought all trash should stay in one spot.”

Luz getting annoyed. “That's it! Boscha! Willow challenges you to... a grudgby match!”

Boscha: [Dropping the trash can] She what?

Willow: I what?

[The trash can ends up falls onto Gus]  
Gus: She what? Seriously, what's going on here?

________________

In the forest Lilith dressed in a white. Where are you Edalyn— ( the same tree owlet Luz used as a scratching post falls on Lilith knocking her unconscious)

Oh boy a new friend! Hoot!

____________

( with eda and king at the Owl House. Eda is in her grudgby uniform, showing a photo album to King]

Eda looking through a old year book. And here's when we took down Epiderm High in the semi-finals. [Points to photo of young Eda holding a grudgby trophy, Oswald holding a go eda! sign in the background. )   
Oh, I was the youngest on the team, but I had what some call "star power". AKA, this. [Pulls a box from her hair labeled "Eda's Rad Cheats"] This is my cheat box. I have all my best weapons in here. Smoke bombs, sock-worms... Mwah. You name it. Oh, I never lost a game with this bad boy.

[The door slams open. Hooty enters]

Hooty: Hoot-hoot! Guess who found a special friend in the forest. [Hooty brings in Lilith, wrapped up in his elongated body] It was me. Hoot! [Hooty releases Lilith, who falls to the floor]

Eda: Lilith.

Lilith: Edalyn.

Hooty: Hooty!

Eda: Ugh. Scram, Hooty.

Hooty: Okay!

Lilith: Why are you in your old uniform?

Eda: No reason. It's laundry day. What are you doing here?

Lilith Clears throat, reading from a scroll. “Edalyn Clawthorne, you are hereby under arrest by the order of the Emperor of the Boiling Isles-“

[Eda uses her magic to roll up the scroll, which smacks Lilith in the face] Ah!

Eda smirking. You were saying?

Lilith: “Come on! I have to bring you in. It's time for you to join the coven. The Emperor has big plans for the Isles, and he wants you to be a part of it all.”

Eda Sarcastically. “Ooh, Aah. What an incredible opportunity for me, but sorry my friend Oswald, was killed by the emperor. So my answer is still no.”

Lilith: What are you even looking at? [She grabs the photo album from Eda] Grudgby pictures? Feeling sentimental?

Eda said. “ Nah! Me? Never. I was just telling King here how good I was.”

Lilith: Oh, Edalyn. Not only is the curse affecting your hair, but your memory as well.

[Lilith holds up the picture of young Eda, unfolding it to reveal a young Lilith with an even larger grudgby trophy, and several medals]

Eda: [Groans] Ah, tell you what. I'll go with you peacefully to the Emperor...

Lilith exclaimed.   
Really?

Eda: Sure. If you beat me at a game of grudgby. Luz is always challenging people to things. Why not me?

Lilith: Hmm... Game on.

[back to Hexside]

Willow asks her crazy friend. “Luz, what are you doing?”

Luz: I'm just following Amity's advice. Boscha only speaks in grudgby terms. Trust me, I have a plan.

Boscha Now outside. “Okay, maybe it's the altitude of the second floor, but I thought I heard you say that Leaf Girl wanted to challenge me to a grudgby match.”

Luz: That's right! We'll settle this once and for all on the field.

Willow: Or we could just talk about our issues.

Boscha cracking her knuckles. Let's do this.

Willow: Oh, no.

Luz: If Willow's team wins, you don't get to pick on her anymore.

Boscha: Fine! And when we win, Willow and your team will be our water gofers.

Luz laughs. “Ha! That's not even a punishment. I love water.”

Boscha: And we get to use you as target practice. [Boscha throws a grudgby ball, putting a hole through a poor tree trunk] See you after school, losers. [The poor tree catches fire as the Banshees leave]

Oracle Student: Whoo-hoo! Willow verse Boscha!

Amity: Luz, this isn't a good idea.

Willow gasps. “Yeah, I've never even played grudgby before! How am I supposed to beat Boscha?”

Luz explains. But you're the better witch. I don't know much about sports, but I know about sports movies. We, too, are a ragtag team of lovable misfits joined together to defeat a powerful enemy. With a little team spirit and a training montage, we can win.

Willow: Well, if you think this'll work, then I'm in. How about you, Gus?

Gus Holding up a pair of flags. “In seasons past, these flags have waved in support of grudgby greats. Now they will wave for the greatest: Me!” 

Luz: What about you, Amity?

Amity blushing hard. “Me? On a team with you? Running around in cute uniforms? Sweating...? [Amity blushes heavily, then runs off] I gotta go!”

Luz: Huh? Well, I guess she's out. In any case, let's get training!

______________________

[Few moments later Luz, Willow, and Gus at the Hexside grudgby field]

Luz: So, how exactly do we play grudgby?

Gus explains. “Well, there's a ball, and you score by getting the ball through the other team's goal.”

Luz: That sounds easy.

Willow: It is, except...

[Willow blows a leaf onto the field, which is ripped to shreds by fire, vines, ice shards, and rock spikes]

Luz adds. Oh, right. Boiling Isles. Should have predicted this.

[Luz sets her phone to play motivational sports music] Alright! Every great sports story includes a training montage.

Gus: What's a "mon-tage"?

Luz: Well…  
[Montage of Luz explaining to Willow and Gus what a montage is, followed by Luz showing a football video to them, followed by the three having a tea party in pajama onesies. It then cuts back to the grudgby field]

Gus wearing a walrus costume. Oh, I get it now. Wait, were we just having a tea party in animal jammies?

Luz wearing a cat costume. “What happens in the montage stays in the montage! Now let's hit the field.“  
[Luz blows a whistle, throwing a grudgby ball at Gus and Willow. They run across the field trying to avoid various magical obstacles, and failing]

The same Oracle Student: [From the bleachers] Woo! Go Willow! You'll get 'em next time!

Willow sighs. I need a cup of water.

Luz proudly exclaimed. “Now for our big finale! Let's try the Thorn Vault.” [Luz pulls out a plant glyph, putting it on the ground]

Willow: Luz, wait- [Willow and Gus are launched into the air by a column of thorns. They both fall to the ground]

Gus: [Groans]

Willow: Gus! Talk to me Gus!

Gus sobs. “I, I think something's broken. [Gus pulls out his flags, now snapped, and gasps] My flags! I never should have tried to play. You were always enough for me. “

[Willow looks down to see her hair clip, now snapped in half] “Come on, Gus. I have some floral tape in the greenhouse. We'll fix them.“

Gus: [Sniffs] Okay.

Luz: Guys, let's try the Thorn Vault one more time.

Willow: Not now, Luz. We're tired.

Luz tried to explain. But we're the underdogs, we have to stay upbeat and keep trying-

Willow angrily shouts. “Luz! Not everything can be solved with a good attitude and a dope music soundtrack. We're going to lose. And no movie can help us against that. The game is off!” [She and Gus walks away]

“Willow, wait! I’m sorry for being so pushy!” [Luz stops to pick up the broken hair clip]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owlet Luz is adorable pass it on


	24. grudgby final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns fire spell

[Back at the Owl House, with a makeshift grudgby field set up in front of it]

Hooty pops out of the ground. “You gals ready to hoot? We want a clean game here, so no magic allowed.“

King cheering next to a scoreboard, dressed as a cheerleader. “Yes! Now I'll strike fear into my enemies with this armor of intimidation.“

Eda laughs. “Yeah, intimidation armor. [To Lilith] Pushing paper all day might make you a little rusty. I'll try to go easy on you.”

Lilith smirks. “Remember, dear little sister, you may have been star player, but I was team captain for a reason.”

[Hooty blows the whistle, beginning the game]

_____________________

[Cut back to the Hexside grudgby field, Luz sitting on the bleachers. She repairs Willow's hair clip with a band-aid. Then Amity walks up to her]

Amity asks. Tough practice?

Luz sighs. “I pushed Willow and Gus too hard. It's just, I hate seeing Willow get picked on. She's one of the best friends I've ever had. Winning this game is the only way I know how to help.“

Amity: Did you know, before Boscha, I was the grudgby team captain?

Luz: Really?

Amity sighs. “Well, once I left the team, I decided that was a part of my life I wanted to forget.”

[flashback of Amity as captain of the Banshees]  
We were playing Glandus High for the Island Championship. We had a move planned, and it was a good one. But, at the last minute, I decided I wanted to do something a bit flashier. I changed our game plan to... the Thorn Vault.

Luz gasps in amazement. “Good Witch Azura 2: Field of Deadly Fates! You watched it too?”

Amity sighs. “Uh, yeah. It went disastrously wrong. My teammates got hurt. All because I had an idea of how things should be. I pushed them to far.“

[ present]

Amity sighs. “I never played again after that day.” [Amity turns to Luz, their faces incredibly close. Amity stumbles back and falls, blushing heavily]

Luz: Ah! Sorry. [Helping Amity up] I just really love backstories.

_________

[Boscha and the Banshees wall onto the field]

Luz Putting something in Amity's hand. “I know what to do to make this up to Willow. Thanks.” [She walks towards Boscha]

[Amity looks at her hand, revealing Willow's hair clip]

_____________________

Boscha announces. “It's after school. Where's the leader of the loser brigade?”

Luz: I'm here on her behalf. We forfeit.

Amity gasps.

Luz: And I'm here to tell you that I'll take Willow's place as your water gofer, target practice, whatever you need.

Boscha smirks. “Wow, you're really a good friend. [Boscha lights a grudgby ball on fire] And a perfect target.”

Luz: [Gasps]

Boscha: [Throwing the Fire ball at Luz] Think fast!

[Luz ducks. Boscha summons more flaming grudgby balls at Luz. Amity then runs off]

________________

[Meanwhile at the Plant Magic Classroom, Willow taping up Gus' flags]

Willow: There, that ought to do it.

Gus: These are flags of surrender now.

Amity Breaks open the door. “Luz needs our help! I know she pushed you guys, and she always gets in over your head. She can be so stupid, which I love- I mean hate! In any case, she needs you right now, which is sweet- I mean, I hate it, and it's dumb!”

Gus lost in thought. You lost me.

Amity: Just, here. ( gives Willow her hair clip. Willow smiles]

Gus smiles. “Can we resist the call to action? No! May the flags be raised once more.”

_________________________

[Cut back to Eda & Lilith's grudgby match. Eda tries scoring a goal, but Hooty blocks the ball]  
Hooty: Hoot!

Eda: Hooty! Whose side are you on?

Hooty: I'm an unbiased participant, hoot-hoot.

[Lilith grabs the ball, successfully avoiding Hooty and scoring a goal. King marks the score, now tied 5-5]

King sighs. “Point goes to Lilith. We're at a tie here, folks.“

[Eda & Lilith both pant in exhaustion]

Hooty: Time for one more play.

Eda: [Pulling our her cheat box] Just one little trick and the game will be mine. [Eda opens her cheat box, only to find it empty, save for a note reading "I noticed your lunchbox was getting dirty so I cleaned it! LOVE, LUZ"]

Eda sighs. “Dang it, Kiddo!, Your nonsense has gotten into my head. Well, time to do this the old-fashioned way.”

Lilith: Taking your time. Nervous?

Eda: Not today, sister.

[Hooty blows the whistle, beginning play again. Eda grabs the ball & makes for the goal. Hooty emerges from the ground]

Hooty: It's me again! [Eda steps on his face] Ow! [Lilith leans on his face] Oh geez, hey!

Lilith: No!

[Eda scores the goal]

King cheers. “Ha ha! Game over! Team Owl House rules supreme!”

Eda exclaimed. Yes! Still got it! Still got the skills to pay the bills-

Lilith On her knees, slamming her fists angrily at the ground. “No! I can't go back to the Emperor empty-handed!”

[Eda sighs, taking off her ring and handing it to Lilith]  
Here. Tell them I put up a heck of a struggle.

Lilith Taking the ring. “I will be back for you. And next time, I won't be alone.”

Eda smirking. I'll be waiting.

Hooty watching Lilith leave. I'll be waiting too! Hoot-hooty-hoot!

_____________________

[back to the Hexside grudgby field, Luz running from Boscha's grudgby fire balls]

Boscha laughs. “Having fun yet? 'Cause I'm just getting warmed up.” [Boscha throws a grudgby ball at Luz, which is blocked by a tree suddenly emerging from the field in front of Luz.] Huh?

Willow announces. “Boscha. Your issue is with me, not Luz. Leave her be.”

Luz happily exclaimed. “Willow! [Luz runs up to her] Willow, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. You're right, I got my head too stuck in the movie biz.”

Willow: It's okay. I know you were just trying help in your Luz way. But now let's finish this... my way. [Turning to Boscha] The game is back on.

Boscha: You need three players on your team. Where's your third?

[Willow & Luz look to Gus in the bleachers, looking sadly at his flags]

Willow: Uh, well…

Amity: Right here.

Boscha gasps. “You just destroyed your social life.“

Amity standing proudly next to willow and Luz. “Nah. I think I've made it better.“

Boscha: Ugh! Game on!

______________

[The grudgby match begins]

Gus: Go Willow!

Willow comments. There's something on your shoe.

Boscha: [Scoffs] Like I'd fall for that. [Boscha lunges for the ball, but is held down by vines around her shoe] Huh? [She falls over] Oh!

[Willow catches the ball and makes the first goal]

[The game progresses. Amity uses an abomination to hold back an axe for Luz, scoring another goal. Gus creates illusion duplicates of himself to cheer Luz, Amity, And Willow on. One of the Banshees scores a goal]

Luz: Nice work.

Plant Magic Student: Thanks.

Boscha looking Annoyed. Hmm.

[The game progresses further. Boscha throws a flaming grudgby ball at Luz, who blocks with an ice glyph. Luz catches the ball, seeing a fire glyph burned onto it.]

Luz gasps. Whoa. [Luz puts a piece of paper onto the ball, burning the glyph onto the paper. She taps it, activating a fire spell] Fire magic! [Throwing the ball] Amity!

[Amity scores a goal using an abomination]

everyone cheers well.......expect for boscha

Amity cheers. Yeah!

[The score is now tied 9-9. Both teams huddle up]

Amity: There's time for one more play.

Willow adds. “And this play could determine whether us underdogs win of lose.”

Luz: Here's what I have to offer. [Luz holds out fire, light, plant, and ice glyphs]

Willow: [Pointing to the plant glyph] I think we should try this one.

Luz: [Gasps] The Thorn Vault? Are you sure?

Willow: I'm ready this time.

[Gus cheers on as play resumes.]

Luz: [Catching the ball] Ha!

Amity: Watch out!

[Amity pushes Luz out of the way of Boscha, getting tackled as a result]

Luz gasps in horror. Amity!

Amity: Luz!

[Luz activates the Thorn Vault, sending Willow across the field, and successfully scoring a goal]

Luz: Whoo! You did it, Willow! We did it! We Won!

( everyone cheers willow on )

[Luz & Willow look to the score board, the Banshees' score suddenly changing from 9 to 999]

Luz gasps in confusion. Wait, what?

[Boscha holds up a golden insect creature]

Willow: Oh, thorns.

Luz: Wh- What happened?

Willow explains. “She caught the Rusty Smidge.”

Luz: The what?

Boscha smirks. “Yeah, while you were celebrating your "victory", I caught this guy. It means I automatically win. All magic sports are like this.“

Luz looking irritated. “That just invalidates all our efforts! If catching that thing is so important, why do anything else? There's no reason to watch any of the other players! That's such a stupid rule!”

Boscha declared. “Well, we beat them and proved our social dominance. All is right in the hierarchy.”

[The other Banshees run up to Willow & Luz, completely ignoring boscha. )

Boscha: Hey!

Skara: Good game, Willow!

Plant Magic Student: I had so much fun playing you guys.

Willow: Oh, really?

Healing Magic student: Willow, you're really good. Would you want to be on our team?

Willow happily exclaimed. “Mm, thanks for the offer, but I think I'm done with grudgby for a while. Hey, where's...

[Amity groans, laying on the ground before trying to stand up]

Luz & Willow: Amity!

Amity: I think- I think I hurt my leg. But, I'll be okay.

Luz asks. “Are you sure? I could help carry you if it really hurts.”

Amity Blushing and chuckling nervously. I'm fine! Who's Amity?

Aaaaand, scoop! [She picks Amity up]

Amity chuckling nervously in Luz’s arms. Oh, wow. Sports.

Gus: Can we have another montage?

Luz: Yeah! Montage, activate!

[Montage of Gus, Luz, & Willow all scoring goals, followed by Gus using his illusion magic to change Willow's team's score of 10 to 1000, followed by the three running up to the Owl House, followed by King, still in his cheerleader outfit]

King: [chuckles] You're- You're not gonna show this to anybody, right?

Eda smiling. “ Of course not. Keep cheering.“

Luz Chuckling while recording King on her phone.

______________

Later that night.

“Stupid willow! Stupid amity! Stupid so called friends befriending the human girl!” Boscha angrily kicks rocks walking home from the field.

Grrrrrr!

Huh? Boscha turns around to meet a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Ummm nice monster!? *tries to walk away from the beast*

Demonic hoots! ( translation: this is pay back for hurting Amity! ) *starts chasing boscha into town*

Boscha Running and screaming to her house. Shit! Shit! Shit! MOM OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!


	25. Failure to capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eda sometimes forgets that Luz is her actual kid and We finally get to see belos

Meanwhile at the Emperor's Castle; Lilith approaches stained glass window of Emperor Belos]

Lilith spoke. “I haven't forgotten what you've promised me. I will bring you my sister, Emperor Belos.”

Kikimora behind Lilith. Then why the delay?

Lilith turns around in surprise. Uh...Kikimora!

Kikimora announces. “The Day of Unity is fast approaching and other teams have bound many rogue witches to covens and yet,The Owl Lady still roams free. Are you...protecting her?”

Lilith comments. “Rest assured, Kiki. I have everything under control (snaps fingers and guards approach upon command). Today, we capture Eda, once and for all.“

________

[Early hours in the morning, Hooty is asleep at The Owl House as Lilith and the guards wait for their attack].

Hooty asleep and snoring. Hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot...

Lilith from bushes outside of the house. Good. That infernal house demon is asleep. (beckons at the guards as they ready their weapons) Surround the house!

Hooty: Sleepwalking...sleepwalking (wakes up) Sleep-hooting! (smashes into the ground to reach Lilith's hiding spot) Hiya, Lilith! Peek-a-hoot! (Smashes Lilith into a tree as she grunts; guards charge forward) Sorry! Eda doesn't like trespassers but I'm always here to make new friends! Hoot! (bonks guard on the head and wears guard armour) Oh! Look at me! I'm a person now. Wobblety! Wobblety! Whoo! Watch out! (hits guard) Hoot! Hoot! (throws guard armour away!) Hoot! Hoot! Bye, friend! Ooo! I feel like dancing! (shakes body to hit the guards) Hoot!

Lilith grunts, stands up and picks up her staff to shoot magic towards Hooty. 

Hooty bends down to the ground and unknowingly dodges Lilith's spell. Oh hey! Look it's a bug!

[The spell chops a tree down instead and falls towards Lilith; she dodges it by a bit and collapses on the ground]......Well at least things can’t get any worse. ( a scratching post tree lands on Lilith ) “HOW MANY damn trees are going to land on me!”

Hooty sighs. Aww! Just an old leaf! Well...that's good too (eats leaf; making loud chewing noises)

____________

[From inside The Owl House: Eda, who's wearing a yellow scarf, watches Hooty fighting the guards through her binoculars].

Eda laughs. “ Hooty! Uh! You're a thorn in my side but you always dig your way into my heart.“

Luz is intirgued by what's brewing in Eda's cauldron.  
“Oooo...magic sketty (tries to touch it)

Hey! That sketty is Witch's Wool. It repels powerful spells. (grabs some of the wool into her hand) Every witch worth their salt has a cloak made from this stuff.

Luz stares at the wool adoringly. “I'm worth salt...I want a cloak someday!” (tries to grab cauldron but Eda pulls it away from her)

Eda adds. “Easy, kid! With the Emperor's goons at my doorstep, I need this for protection. They have really stepped up their attacks lately.”

Luz jokingly stares at her intensely. “I think I really understand why the Emperor wants you so badly. He’s obviously wanting to date you?”

Eda snaps her fingers at her to play along with her kiddos joke. “Uh..he’s too old for me, but...no...Emperor Belos wants to control all wild magic through his coven system. He ordered by capture years ago because I refuse to fall in line.”

Luz droops her head. And he won't stop until he's got you...

Eda adds. Awww... don't sound so worried. I'm a master escape artist! The only thing that can slow me down is my curse and that hasn't bothered me for weeks (feathers pop out from Eda's arms) Uh oh...

[Eda halfway transforms into The Owl Beast as Luz gasps in horror].

Luz: King!

[King sleepily peeks into the room; screams upon seeing Eda transforming].

Luz shouts. Get the elixir! Now!

_________________

Eda has a dream and sees a younger version of herself asleep in her old bedroom; the door to her bedroom door slowly opens to show the shadow of the mysterious cursor.   
('faces the shadow)' You know...I'm getting a little tired of this game...(Eda approaches the shadow; reaching forwards to grab it) So, why don't you just show me your face?

[The dream ends and Eda wakes up to see her grabbing Luz's face instead, with a bottle of elixir in her mouth].

_______________________

Eda realizes that she's awake. Thanks for this! (pulls empty elixir bottle out of her mouth; standing up to see multiple empty bottles beside her...) And those...(her scarf comes off, revealing Eda's gem which is half-dark).

Luz gasps. Hey! Your gem! It's still dark!

Eda tries to change the subject. “Uh...(tensely pulls her scarf back on to cover her gem) No, it's not! Your nuts kiddo.”

Luz skeptically points finger at Eda. “The curse has been getting worse and you've been hiding it!”

Eda sighs. Ugh...you're right. It's taking more elixir to turn me back and more magic to keep the curse from rearing its feathery head.

Luz gasps. “What happens if you use your magic?Do you...do you...die? I can’t lose you! It’s already enough that I didn’t get to meet dad!”

Eda adds. No! Geez, you're morbid. I just...kinda...sorta...turn into the Owl beast...forever. I think, but Ahhh...it's a fate much worse than death if you think about it...(laughs sarcastically)

Luz starts sobbing. No! no! I can't let that happen! I'll do something about it. I'll find a cure and then-

Eda interrupts Luz and puts hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way. “Hey! Don't worry. I just have to limit my magic use a little but hey that’s the difference between me and you. You thankfully know how to control the curse. (strains Luz to smile with her fingers) Ahhh...there's the little owlet I know!“

(Luz changes to Owlet Luz sadly pouts with owlet eyes at her mother )

Eda sighs tiredly. Ugh...go on! Do the parallel human arm thing...

[owlet Luz jumps to hug Eda]

King jumps to hug Eda as well) King demands huggies too!

Okay! (walks in a strained manner with Luz changing back to human form and King enwrapped around her sides) “It's...time...for...school!” [Drops Luz out doorway ] Have a good day!

Luz smiling walking away. “Get rest! Stay out of the sun! Lift with your knees, not your-(Eda slams door on Luz)

Eda says to herself. Uh...what a good kid! So considerate. then again she’s my kid, She deserves something nice (picks up cauldron of Witch's wool) And I think I know what!

_______________

Outside of The Owl House. 

Luz walking off to school. Poor Mom, Enemies everywhere. Even her own body...I wish I could help her (distant scream of guard catches her attention; peeks through the bushes to see Hooty with beaten up guards and serving them tea).

Hooty talking to guards. The roughhousing was fun but I like this even better!

Luz peeks out of bushes and scurries away; she passes Lilith who's in a mound of dirt)

( Lilith tiredly emerges from the mound of dirt and answers a call from Kikimora)

Kikimora talks from screen. “The Emperor demands your prescense in the throne room and...there's a bird on your head.“

The bird: Oooo...you're in trouble! 

(Lilith groans before another small scratching post tree lands on her )

_____________

Few hours later.

lilith makes herself presentable and calming herself down before entering the throne room where a giant beating heart is shown.

lilith kneels before emperor belos. “I’m at your service, emperor belos.”

emperor belos sloughing on his throne panting heavily. a guard walk over with a broken palisment on a tray.

belos adds. just a moment lilith. belos grabs the palisman and breaks the head of a poor broken staff and poured out the magic into his eye holes. “ ah, that´s better”

belos starts questioning Lilith. “how´s the hunt for the owl lady?, i heard you attempted a raid this morning?”

lilith: yes, but we where-

belos cuts Lilith off. “unsuccessful? that was obvious enough. it´s been a little over a month since you promised to bring me the owl lady well, where is  
she.“

lilith adds. if i just had more time, i-

belos comments. i´m getting bored of your excuses, lilith. don´t worry. i´ll give you the time you need. bring the owl lady to me by twilight. she´ll join the emperor´s coven, and in return i´ll heal her little curse. but if you fail, you will be stripped of your rank and banished from my coven. you do know what happens to coven-less witches, don´t you?

lilith fearfully glances over to a tapestry with emperor belos holding a glowing light to a bunch of witches.  
a close up on belos and the witches with screaming in the background.

lillith frighteningly standing up. “ i-i understand. i will not fail.” ( lilith leaves the throne room)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is in hot water


	26. Bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Sighs.) I know it’s been a while but has anyone asked if Oswald is actually alive? Or did the emperor actually kill him?

Moments later after Luz left, eda is knitting a cape while king is sleeping on the couch.

eda smiling to herself. “yeah, something tells me luz is gonna like having a cape”

king suddenly woke up. “cape? i thought you were making a cake.”

eda question king. you thought i was knitting a cake?

king hoped off the couch. i, uh- anyway, if there´s no cake then i have to get to work. ( king runs of to the kitchen and makes a lot of noise. ) would you look at us two being all generous to that kid. you know, when she first turned into a owlet beast, i thought she was gonna eat me.(loud sound) but now i only think of that, like,sometimes

eda walked over to the fallen picture to pick it up. eda looked at the picture of luz in a eating contest with a banner in the background that reads (finish or die)  
“yeah, she changed the feel of this house. well she always had a good heart but was impatient, and always bit off more than she could chew. but despite all that, i think she´s finally growing up.”

________________________

At the field trip. 

luz gets tapped on her shoulder which scares her, she turned around to see gus and willow standing there with gus performing a spell. “oh, guys, i, uh.”

willow shows luz her own plans that she dropped “you were planning on taking the healing hat, weren´t you?“

luz sighs. you got me, but you don.t understand. eda has this curse and it´s zapping away her magic, and-

willow asks. luz, no matter what, you can´t steal this hat.

gus adds. but you can borrow it.

willow looking irritated. “hey! i wanted to say that. we learned about eda´s curse from your notes we´re totally gonna help you.”

luz lets out a sigh of relief. “thanks guys, I know exactly what we gotta do. it´s time for a heist.“

__________________

Few moments later, luz, willow and gus walking through the halls until they notice a guard walking down the stairs. willow quickly uses her making to make a nearby plant grow into the form of a unicorn. the three quickly hides behind it. the guard walked past but stops to fix the horn and walked away.

luz, willow and gus peeking out of a room to see a guard standing watch. after a few second they came out with a bad disguise and walked past the guard after waving and giving him a high five.  
luz kneeling in front of the a triangle vent and uses a fire glyphs to melt the vent down.

lus, willow and gus walking to the end of the hall were at the corner is a guard. gus performed an illusion of kikimora which send the guard away. after which she performed a dance. willow and luz stare at gus who is having fun making the illusion dance.

Along the way the group of friends pass a stone statue shaped like a young male human.

Luz gasps holding up a old picture of him to the statue. “Hey it’s my dad!“

“What that’s impossible!? Gus explains. in history books a human tried to take down the emperor, but in the end he was turned to stone as a punishment.“

Hey that’s not fair! Eda said he was protecting her from the emperor!

“Wait...does that mean you were born in this realm?” Willow adds in surprise.

We need to help him! Luz whispers trying to change the subject.

No Luz! Gus explains. nows not the time, but we promise that we’ll come back with a strong spell to break him out.

Fine. Luz sadly looks at her father one last time before leaving.

______________________

luz, willow and gus enter the relic room.

luz gasps. “healing hat, Mmm!, you´re eda´s last hope. (luz grabes the hat) i-i can feel it. i can feel the magic flowing.”

me too. Gus grabs the oracle sphere. finally. i´ll know how to become my best self.

an illusion version of gus appears.  
illusion gus: you´re always your best self.

willow wearing the green thumb gauntlet  
and making a tree arm appear. she puts it back.  
i just wanted to try it out (giggle)

luz: now we can cure eda and get this hat back before anyone knows it´s gone.

belos echoing voice in the background. “i will know! little owlet!”

luz, willow and gus gasps in surprise.  
luz, willow and gus slowly walking backwards to the door

luz: we need to go. now

all the exit get blocked

stand back. willow puts on the green thumb gauntlet and creates a tree shaped like a person who punch down the door.

Meanwhile at the same time, lilith walks in the hallway near the relic room talking to herself.  
“lilith think you´ve given your entire life to this coven. you can´t lose it. what´s eda´s weakness?. she has no attachments, no friends , Oswald is gone. she knows mom and dad aren’t going to help her?”

lilith smashes her hand against the wall just as a loud crash happens. she looked at her hand in confusion and then to where the sound came from.

the relic room door is broken open. luz runs to the new exit. “come on, let´s go!”

luz noticed lilith staff just before she runs against it. lilith uses her staf to remove luz´s hood.

lilith smirking in surprise. “why, if it isn´t eda´s other human pet. how perfect.”

luz walk slowly backwards to her friends.

lilith smiles. “aren´t i lucky to find you here.”

luz fearfully gasps. stay away. if you touch us, eda will come after you so fast-

lilith speeds over to luz. “that´s the plan!“

willow raises the green thumb gauntlet  
run luz! willow creates a three hand to grab lilith staff but she just knock her aside.

Gus and illusion gus stand before lilith in a fighting pose.  
wrong move, lilith. it´s two against one, and you don´t stand a chance against-

lilith hit illusion gus with her staff which make him disappear. gus gets thrown next to willow.

lilith uses her magic to grab the healing hat  
now that doesn´t belong to you.

luz watching Lilith tear-apart the hat. no. no! i needed that to heal your sister.”

lilith grabs luz. “huh, these decrepit relics are useless. if you wanna see your friends again, deliver this to edalyn.”

lilith throws her staff which picks up both guys and willow and carries them away.

willow gasps in horror as she and Gus were taken away. Luz!  
____________________________

eda folds the cape just as hooty opens up

hooty: i spy with my little eye something coming this way.

Eda gets excited to see her kid. Luz!

wait!, wait for me! king rolls in a cake.  
you´re not the only one who knows dark magic. now stop gawking and load me in.

eda loads king into the cake while willow and gus lands near the house. “ow!, ow!, gentle”

gus and willow knocks on hooty door. eda opens the door with a smile and gift in hand. eda smile drops when she saw willow and gus with concerned faces.

willow: eda, we have some bad news.

eda sees lilith staf and after a few seconds glares at it.  
“Kids go home. things are about to get ugly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eda vs Lilith in the next chapter


	27. Angry mama owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks the gloves are coming off

Lilith standing guard at the entrance with Luz trapped in a bubble of magic. Come on Edalyn.

“So I see you finally decided to use the owlet as bait.” Kikimora said appears from the shadows looking straight at Luz. “ I must say you look more like your father than your mother.”

You know about me? Luz asked eyes widened.

Why yes—

“Stop saying those dumb ideas!” Lilith interrupts. 

Why? Kikimora Smirks. “Are you angry that you didn’t conceive the first Clawthorn grandchild?”

“This conversation will not be continued.”Lilith said seeing a ball of light headed towards the them and walked away.

___________________

Eda fires blasts of light from her staff as Lilith dodges and fires back.

"Where is she?" Eda growled in boiling anger.

"Easy now." Lilith warned as she raised her hand forwards which made Eda cancel her dash and float in front of her. "Your human pet is safe." Lilith revealed and with a twirl of her staff, the pale witch slammed the bottom of the staff onto the ground.

Suddenly, a large blue orb came rushing out of the entrance of the Emperor's castle with Luz trapped inside.

The orb stopped immediately beside Lilith to show a confused Luz who opened her eyes and saw Eda.

"Eda!" Luz called out only for Lilith to stand in front of her.

"You can have her back, provided you do what I say. Renounce your wild ways and join the Emperor's Coven. He can help heal your curse!" Lilith pressed on towards her sister whose hateful glare were visible.

"Don't believe everything that bonehead tells you. He doesn't want to heal me, he wants to control me!" Eda said with malice.

"Then I'll take you in by force." Lilith threatened as she she spun her staff with her right hand.

Eda gently landed her high heels on the ground.

"You've always looked down on me because I'm wild, but fortunately that made me work harder than you!" Eda said with her famous confident smirk as she twirled her staff in the air before slamming the bottom onto the ground which caused a large shockwave of light in the form of a large owl.

Seeing Lilith distracted by the large light owl, Eda dashed forwards at with incredible speed and swung her staff at Lilith who was taken by surprise and only managed to block the attack with her own staff in a quick second but the force caused her to be launched into the air.

The castle guards and emperor looked from the window as they watched the fight unfold, their heads following Lilith flying through the air.

Lilith managed to recover but not before Eda teleported right behind her ready to attack.

Thinking fast, Lilith caused her body to disappear before she could take the hit and reappeared behind Eda to attack her instead.

But as if she read her mind, Eda quickly vanished before Lilith could make a move which took her by surprise long enough for Eda to reappear and slam against Lilith's left side.

Luz watched from her magic prison bubble as yellow and blue clashed in the sky and zig-zagged through the air.

Suddenly Lilith decided to hit Eda where it hurts and blasted a beam of blue at Luz which made the Owl Lady fly over to her rescue but was too late as the blast from Lilith caused the bubble containing Luz to fly forwards.

"Luz!" Eda called desperately as she followed her baby owlet.

In a streak of light, Eda passed Luz and caused the wood boards of the bridge to rise and act as a curved ramp to turn Luz safely back around.

Though unharmed, Luz was feeling quite dizzy from the constant spinning.

Seeing that Luz is safe, Eda looked up to see Lilith attempting an attack from above which Eda quickly dodged as Lilith slammed on the ground feet first.

Using this moment, Eda raised her staff which summoned three dark Hooty look-a-likes who wrapped around Lilith like snakes.

Seeing her binded, Eda made her staff spin around at unimaginable speeds and blasted a large beam of light forwards.

Seeing the attack quickly approaching, Lilith freed her right hand while keeping her left on her staff and swiped her finger which caused Luz's bubble to move in between.

Shocked by what Lilith just attempted, Eda used as much strength as she could to curve the beam of light enough to narrowly miss Luz.

Sweating and struggling to keep even breaths, Eda spoke."S-Stop hiding behind Luz, you coward!" The Owl Lady said with tired annoyance before slumping.

Lilith who was now free from the Hootys and was also exhausted smiled at Eda. "It's sad to see you slowing down little sister. Tell me, is it the curse?" she taunted.

Eda looked up and glared angrily at her sister who was indeed right. Eda was using too much magic and the jewel on the chest area of her robe was growing more black with each amount of magic used. Soon enough, the curse will take full hold.

Noticing this, Luz called out to her mother.  
"Eda! Mother!” Luz said as she began to speak but the bubble she's trapped in muffled her words as Luz beat the inside of the bubble hoping to break free.

"Maybe it is the curse-" Eda began as she stood up. "But then how pathetic are you that you can't best me at my worst?"   
Eda asked breathlessly as she summoned a new attack which involved multiple light circles of many sizes to blast a bombardment of light at Lilith who quickly created a large shield which blocked the attacks but caused Luz's bubble to bounce to the side.

Now standing and trying to find a way to help, Luz noticed a sharp spike next to her which gave her an idea.

______________

"Maybe you are stronger than me, but that made me work smarter. I've became sharp, crafty-"

"A lapdog for a tyrant!" Eda added.

The bubble slammed against the spike a few times before cracking and finally shattering, allowing Luz to escape her enclosed prison.

With her won shield beginning to weaken, Lilith started to speak.

"You always though you were better than me. That I could never beat you in anything."

"I AM better than you!" Eda taunted.

Consumed by anger, Lilith looked at her sister with wide eyes and spoke in a voice filled with venom.

"Then why were you so easy to curse?" she asked menacingly only for her expression to change into surprise at what she just said, even going as far as to cover her whole mouth with her left hand.

Eda, who shared the same expression as Lilith, thought back at the memory of the night she was cursed and this time she could see the culprit clearly. Her own sister cursed her...

Luz gasped as she heard this.

Lilith removed her hand from her mouth and struggled to form words.

"Uh..A-And I was the one who told the emperor about Oswald." Lilith said as she reached her hand out towards Eda, almost sounding regretful. "If you would just let me explain I could help remove your curse.”

Eda's close to saddened expression morphed into unbridled fury. With a scream, Eda launched herself forward and crashed against Lilith's shield, causing it to shatter and Lilith to fly back and slam her back against a stone wall. “I should have known it was you!“

Quickly running up, Luz yelled at Eda.  
"Eda, stop! Your magic!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

the blackness was taking more and more of the jewel.  
Eda breathed heavily as fire burned in her eyes.

Seeing this, Lilith smiled as an awful idea came into mind. Blue light surrounded Luz as she was lifted off of the ground.  
"Human. That orb was for your protection." Lilith said evilly before tossing Luz over the side of the bridge and fall to the spikes below.

Luz screamed as gravity did its job only for Eda to quickly "grab" Luz with her own magic before landing on a large spike.

Eda struggled to keep Luz in the air as she became more weaker.

"Eda, stop! You'll run out of magic!" Luz fearfully warned with worry.

"It's my power, kid-" Eda said though pain and exhaustion "before you came back, I spent my whole life wasting it in misery.” said Eda as Lilith floated near, watching with a smug smile.

With a wave of her staff, Lilith's right hand was covered in blue magic which summoned a large blue hand which pushed down on Luz, causing Eda to work harder to not let Luz die a horrible bloody death.

Luz winced as she saw herself almost coming in contact with one of the spikes but she still looked up at Eda.  
"Eda, no! No! No!" Luz wined as Eda's jewel became more darker.

"Alright, kid-" Eda started as the white of her eyes started to grow black yet she still smiled as if to comfort Luz. "Listen to me. I'm going away and...I don't know if I can bounce back this time. Watch over King, make sure to feed Hooty."

"Please, mom no!" Luz begged almost to the brink of tears.

Eda then fell onto one of her knees.  
"And Luz. Thank you...for being by daughter." The Owl Lady said with a heavy heart.  
With a loud scream, Eda was consumed by light which causes a shockwave that knocks Lilith back as Owlbert flew off of the staff and into the air.

The magic once surrounding Luz disappeared which caused her to continue falling only for her to stop falling again a second later as Owlbert grabbed her by the back collar of her school uniform and flew her back up the the bridge to find an unconscious Eda on the ground.

"Mom..." Luz said softly as she knelt down before the witch only for Eda to turn and on her back and groaned painfully before she let out a screech that sounded all too familiar to Luz.

In a matter of seconds, Eda fully transformed back into the mindless owl monster and stood on all fours.  
The owl monster approached Luz and Owlbert with a happy chirp and was about to gab her chick before multiple blue ropes wrapped around her body and dragged her back.

The owl monster struggled to break free as Luz stood up.

"Come along, sister. Now we can let the healing begin." said Lilith as the Emperor who was watching the whole time from the top of his castle walked away.

"You monster! To think I was going to give you a chance! Chirrrrrr! Lilith heard the voice of Luz yell behind her only to feel the teen jump on her back and bit Lillith's right shoulder 

The two struggled for under 30 seconds before Lilith managed to pry a growling owlet off of her bleeding shoulder and hold her in the air.  
"Let me make this clear to you, human. Eda isn't your mother, you're not a Clawthorne, You aren't even a witch! You don't belong here, your father never belonged here. So leave!" Lilith shouts before throwing owlet Luz down a flight of stairs.

Owlbert tries to attack Lilith, but Lilith snatched Olwbert from the air and held him tight in her grasp.  
"Edalyn is finally with her family. Her real family." said Lilith as she tapped the end of her staff onto the bridge which caused its gears to turn and draw the bridge in, creating a gap between the castle and where Luz was laying.  
"Go back to your world, this one is ours." Lilith said coldly as she stared at the small brown owlet from down below.

Owlet Luz watched helplessly sadly chirping as Eda, Owlbert, and Lilith vanished into the darkness of the castle before the doors slammed shut.

Later on that night, Luz limped home to see that she was in for a surprise when she got home only for it to be ruined by today's events.

Realizing that something bad happened, Hooty and King comforted Luz as she fell to her knees and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else wanted to throw their tv/ computer out the window or into incoming traffic, after this episode?


	28. How to get thrown in jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter

King reading from a book focused on the history of the boiling isles.

King reading to Luz. The Boiling Isles is named after the raging hot water of the Boiling Sea, and is composed of the bones of a fallen Titan. This original magic was so potent, all life on the Isles evolved to wild magic too. For years, we explored those power freely. Until, a mysterious Witch appeared who declared that he, and he alone, could speak to the Island. He said that we were using magic all wrong. His teachings took hold, his strength grew, and he became Emperor Belos. Belos said that mixing magic was wrong, that only he had that right. So he created the coven system. And there, our knowledge was restricted, and our potential sealed away. Those who resist are called wild witches, and they face harsh punishment. Emperor Belos has since retreated into his castle, there are whispers that say he's planning something BIG. I wonder if catching Eda was part of his big plan. What do you think, Luz? Luz?

Luz announces proudly holding the ice pack on her head. “I don't care what Belos is up to, because today, I'm saving Eda!”

King gasps jumps into Luz’s arms. Luz, what are you doing?

Luz: This is serious King, Eda used her power to save me and got caught by Lilith! Now she's the Owl beast and is being taken before the Emperor! I don't know what he's planning to do with Eda, but I'm going to rescue her.

King glares. “Haven't you been listening to me? He's the Emperor! He's the most powerful alive!”

Luz sighs. King, please try to understand. Mom, is in this situation because of me. Because of my stupid choice. I have to make up for it, plus my dad fought belos once and that’s good enough for me.

King panics. But she's in her Owl Beast form! How will she even recognize you?

Luz answers. She recognized me on the drawbridge....which is weird because she said that she wanted to eat me as a baby!?

King: Well then, I'm going too.

Luz: King...

King: Me and Eda don't always see eye to eye, but I do consider her family. I want her back as much as you do.

Luz throws the ice pack off her head. “Alright. Then we got no time to lose!“

__________________

Scene changes to Emperor Belos' room*  
Beast Eda: *runs around from Lilith*

Lilith frowning. Stop that this instant! *bubbles Beast Eda as eda glares at her* Don't look at me like that. This is for your own good. Emperor Belos will heal you, and we'll be in his coven together. Isn't that wonderful.

Beast Eda: *sticks her tongue out at Lilith*

Lilith glares. I will not fall prey to your childish games. *Promptly sticks her tongue out at Eda*

The door opens, as Kikimora enters*  
Kikimora announcing. “All kneel before Emperor Belos!”

Lilith kneels down*  
Beast Eda: *Growls, and bursts out of her bubble, running towards the Emperor, who vanishes, appears behind Eda, and throws her across the room*

Lilith kneading by eda. Edalyn, no! My Lord, I apologize for my sister's rash behavior. She is still in her cursed form! Once you've healed her as promised, I'm sure she will become a useful asset to the coven!

Emperor Belos: *heals Eda to the point of her regaining consciousness, but remains in her Beast form*

Beast Eda growls. “Where am I? What is this? Aw hell, I got caught.

Emperor Belos announces himself. “Edalyn Clawthorne, the infamous Owl Lady, the wild witch of Bonesburough, lover to oswald the rebellious human and Mentor of Luz the Human....or should I say your firstborn kid.”

Beast Eda glares from the floor. “You stay away from her, or so help me Titan, I’ll finish what oswald started.”

Emperor Belos comments. you’re lover did put up a fight but it wasn’t enough to beat me, besides You've got it all wrong. The human's safe, for now. I just want the portal where she came from.

Beast Eda hatefully glares. Tough, cuz I ain't telling you nothing!

Emperor Belos sighs. Well I suppose I could ask the owlet herself.

Beast Eda panics as guards drag her away. “Wait, don't touch her! Lilith, don't let him hurt her! Lilith!”

Lilith watching her sister get taken away. Oh, taking her to the healing ceremony?

Emperor Belos replies. I will not be healing her.

Lilith gasps in horror. But, you promised me.

Emperor Belos: Don't be so naive, Lilith. This is the Titan's will. All wild witches must be dealt with with before the day of unity. You understand, don't you?

Lilith: Of course...

Emperor Belos: Good.

Emperor Belos hands the owl staff to Lilith. “Oh, one more thing. Destroy the Owl Lady's staff. She won't be needing it anymore.“

_________________________

Scene Changes to a Television Broadcast*

Perry Porter: Perry Porter coming at you live from outside the Emperor's castle. Edalyn Clawthorne, known commonly as "Eda the Owl Lady", has been captured and has been brought before the Emperor.

Kikimora answering questions. For the crime of attacking a coven leader and refusing to join a coven, Edalyn Clawthorne's body shall be petrified in stone! Today at sundown, at the conformatorium.

Gus gasps. Willow, are you watching?

Willow looking at the crystal ball . Yes, we have to do something.

Gus: Today is a grave day for Bonesburough.

Luz: Please tell me that's not as bad as it sounds.

King answers Luz. Petrification is only done to the worst criminals, and once that spell is placed, it can't be reversed.

Luz frustrates angrily. This is Lilith’s fault!. She cursed Eda, she captured her own sister! She is the worst! If I ever see her again! *Luz tosses the orb displaying the news onto the floor, shattering it*

King trying to calm the situation. Luz, you need to calm down. We need to think about saving Eda first!

Luz thinking. “You're right, but how will we get to the conformatorium in time?“

King; We'll have to do something SO diabolical, SO criminally insane, that they'll have to send us to the conformatorium.

5 minutes later.

Luz: Heyyy!

Guard: Hm?

Luz & King: Whaaa?? *Luz and King are stepping on grass that strictly says NO STEPPING ON GRASS, and get sent to the Conformatorium*

Luz getting handcuffed. Yep. Perfect plan.

30 minutes later.

Scene changes to Luz and King entering the Conformatorium, where they spot numerous petrified witches on display*

King turns to see Luz changing form. “There's not gonna be a new statue going up today. Right, Luz? Luz?”

Owlet Luz: *growls*

Guard: Sir, the Owl Lady's little beast has been apprehended.

Warden Wrath: Very good. Ahh, Luz the Human...umm dumb owlet. How I've waited to see you again. Now I'll have my revenge and you'll have front row seats to Eda's demise.   
*Wrath opens the truck and is immediately tackled by owlet Luz. 

Owlet Luz speaking for the first time. “You know I may be a beast but I’m not dumb! Now where is my mother?!”

Warden Wrath panics at the sight of owlet Luz. “She's in the holding cell in the dungeon.”

Luz threatens. Draw me a map!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owlet Luz can finally speaks


	29. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of owlet Luz talking actually came from watching mr pickles season 3
> 
> Mr pickles talked to grandpa for the first time I was impressed but was disappointed that it wasn’t him really talking, just wearing a device that allowed him to talk

A few moments later.

Kikimora yelling at the guards. Fools! You let the owlet escape! And you drew her a map?!? *points to warden* what happened to your arm?

“The owlet ate it before I refused to draw her a map, your grace.” Warden cries holding his bleeding body.

Lilith stepping in the room. Worry not, Kikimora, I shall capture the human.

Few more moments later cuts to the carnage Luz put through the Conformitorium, frozen one guard, entangled two in vines and sets one on fire.

______________________

Scene changes to Luz running into the room where Eda is being held*

Luz asks the small demon. King, watch the door.

King: Wah.

Luz walked into the dark dungeon. Eda! Eda!

Beast Eda: *chases after Luz, then sees her holding up a light orb, and slowly calms down*

Luz: Eda, wait! It's me! It's me...

Beast Eda: Luz? Oh no, oh no no no no no wh- what are you doing here?

Luz: Relax your not going to eat me.

Beast eda confesses. I never wanted to eat you, I lied so I could send you away and give you a better life.

Luz places a fire glyph on the chains restraining Eda absorb Luz's fire magic. But, It's okay Eda, I'm here to save you!

Beast Eda gasps in worry. “Your magic isn't strong enough for this, you need to leave! I can’t have you getting killed like you’re father! Leave Now!”

Luz protests. But, dads alive in a stone statue, I want to free him but I can't and It's my fault you needed to save me, it's my fault you got captured.

Beast Eda cracks a smile. No kiddo. one day you’ll be strong enough to free your father , but right now you need to listen to me. I'm here because of my own actions. Me and your father went against Belos's law, and for a while we was able to get away with it. But, ah me without magic, I can't do much. I don't regret anything. I lived freely, raised a family and I got to meet you again.

Luz: Eda...

Beast Eda begs. “But if you stay here, I won't be able to protect you. You need to leave!”

Luz cries out. “But we're a family! Us weirdos stick together, remember?”

Beast Eda reached in her hair and hands Luz the portal to the Human world, opening the door. “You have a family already. Go back to them. And when you're home, use your fire magic to destroy the portal door. I dont know why the Emperor wants it, but we can't take any chances.”

Luz hugs eda. “I love you, Mother.”

Beast Eda returned the hug. “I love you too, kiddo.”

Ceiling Door opens and begins to bring Eda up to the surface*  
Beast Eda: Luz, get away!

Luz shifts to owlet form and tries to climb the platform. No! Not yet!

Beast Eda watching the last moments of seeing her kid. “I'm sorry. Goodbye Light of my life.”

Owlet Luz slips off the platform on her back. MOM!

End of part 1.

___________________

Part 2.

King: Let me go!

Lilith holding king by his collar. “I'm too late, at least I found you, owlet.”

Luz-beast growled as her eyes started glowing red. Her talons twitched ready to attack.  
“You...you hurt mom. You put her in chains. And now, I will take you down!”

Lilith: I just want to talk!

Luz shifts to human form before trapping Lilith with a plant glyph. “Talk to the glyph, witch!”

Lilith shoots back causing the portal to open and sucked them all in.  
Lilith and Luz enter the human realm as they're fighting, King follows*

King: Luz! Luz, watch out!

Luz: Fire! *glyph fails to work* What?

Lilith begs Luz.! Please, just listen to me!

Luz frowns. “No way! You deserve to be petrified! Not Eda!”

Lilith replies. You're right. I deserve to be in Edalyn's place.

Luz: Why did you do all this?

Lilith: When Edalyn and I were younger, we were, best of friends.

Change to flashback scene.  
Edalyn and Lilith running a laughing. Young Edalyn falls down, get hurt and start crying.

Young Lilith: With the spell I declare that the pain be share.

Now young Lilith have the Edalyn's pain too.  
Change to a teenage Lilith scene.

Lilith comments. Being in the Emperor's coven was my dream. I wanted to work along side the most powerful witch on the isles and make the world a better place. Eda wanted to be with me, but there was a problem.

Change to Hexide campus, during the Hexide field day.

Emperor's coven delegate announces. “One spot its abiliable, you duel tomorrow, the winner will join our ranks.”

Lilith: I knew Edalyn would beat me, she was younger, but worked twice as hard. She meet me at my level.

Emperor Belos always said "To be great, you have to do sacrifices", what would he do in my situation? I found a spell that would take away her powers.

Young Lilith walks into Edalyn room while she's sleeping.  
Lilith: I though it would just be for a day.

The scene changes and the Clawthrone sisters are about to begin their fight in Hexide campus to know which one will enter into the emperor's coven.

Teen Eda: No! I refuse to battle my sister! I've decided that covens aren't really my style (Eda addresses Lilith), Hey don't forget me when you're big shot, sis.

Lilith: And as Edalyn walked away...

Edalyn starts turning into an orange small owl beast full of feathers and gray eyes.

The crowd starts panicking  
Random person: That girl is a monster!

People throw rocks over Eda , but then she roared at the people and runs away.  
Random person#2: Get out! GO!

Young Lilith cries out watching her go into the woods. Edalyn!!

“Eda please come back” oswald said chasing after the orange owlet.

One of the Belos delegates takes young Lilith arm.  
Emperor Belos Delegate announces proudly. “Lilith Clawthrone, We welcome you to the Emperor's coven!!”

Lilith: I made my sacrifice for the emperor, and it was time to receive my reward.

End of flash back.

Lilith adds. I've been persuing Edalyn for years because if she joined in the Emperor's coven, Emperor Belos told me he would heal her curse, but he lied to me.  
I know how to rescue Edalyn, but i can't do it alone,

Luz frowns. How do I know I can trust you? You rattle out my dad was human and wasn’t a real witch?

Lilith makes an spell and then Owlbert and the palisman stick appears. Lilith gaves Luz the palisman.

Luz: Owlbert! you're ok.

Owlbert: Burrrrt (Owl *notices Luz and happily flies on her shoulder* )

Luz confesses. All right Lilith, I don't like your hole deal(Luz makes a circle with her fingers), but...we need your help to save Eda.

Lilith: Thank you.

Lilith frees King from magic plant with a spell.  
Now lets head back, but just so you know that the stone sleep spell your father is under is weakening and belos can’t keep up the spell forever.

Why?

Because belos thought if he kept oswald alive in stone edalyn would give up , but that all backfired when she thought he died in the battle against belos while she escaped. Lilith confesses. she would have stayed but she was pregnant with you. 

Luz stares at the human realm for a moment.

King: Hey Luz, You...need a minute?

Luz: No. I'm coming. We rescue mom , dad then blow this place sky high!

Lilith, King and Luz enter through the portal door to the magic realm.

The scene changes, now we are at Belo's castle were a crowd is gatheres to see Eda's petrification.

Willow looks among the crowd. I-don't see Luz anywhere?

Gus: Do you thinks she got caught?

There's a notice of an alarm and then Eda as an owl beast emerges from the petrification platform in a cage.  
News reporter (also Gus' dad): Well folks. Eda the owl lady have appear on stage, which means the petrificstion process is about to begin.

Kikimora flips a lever and the petrification machine appears.

The scene changes at a deeper part of the emperor's castle.

Lilith points to the stone platform. “You can take this up to the stage where they're holding Edalyn.”

Luz: Thank you, Lilith. What would you do now?

Lilith: I will stay in the Emperor's coven, but I'll make sure nothing like this ever happen again.

“You will do no such thing!” Belos appears from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t kill oswald because I wanted to give Luz a happy ending meeting the father that she didn’t get to know, but for now he’s in stone sleep and will appear in the next chapter 
> 
> Stone sleep idea came from playing fossil fighters the first game.


	30. Battle against the emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m finally getting this story updated

Vault room. 

“I’m going to kill everyone in this castle! Starting with that lying untrustworthy witch!” A young brown haired man wearing a torn black hoodie and pants said stomping out of the vault room and dusting himself off.

( owl beast roars!!! )

“Eda they caught you and little light again? I’m coming for both of you!” Oswald said racing towards his mate’s call before throwing a few fire bombs to set the vault room on fire.

__________________________

Meanwhile with Luz vs belos. 

claw like tendrils snaked around Lilith and King and lifted them up into the air. both screamed and tried to wriggle out of the bounds, but to no avail.

Emperor Belo’s eerie voice laughed, “ah Lilith. You chose the wrong side.” 

Luz moved to attack, but the Emperor fixed his empty gaze on her. “Ah, I’d actually like to have a word with you, human” he sneered.

The stage opened, and Lilith and King were forced into the cage alongside Eda.

\--

“Let my friends go, or else!” Luz yelled, slamming Eda’s staff down to release herself from the clawed restraints and triggering an ice glyph. 

The ice shards nearly pierced the emperor’s mask, but he dissolved into the ground.  
“Ok. I’ll play.”

Luz’s eyes widened as the emperor materialized behind her and flung her into a wall like a rag doll. The impact shattered the wall behind her, and she had to leap out of the way to dodge a giant axe.   
After a flurry of weaving around jagged rocks and claws, she directed herself at the emperor. 

an illusion of a giant monster worm sprang up from the ground, and she frantically triggered a fire glyph, resulting in an explosion.

“What’s wrong, human? I thought you wanted to fight?” The emperor taunted.

Frozen by fear, the clawed tendrils grabbed hold of her and forced her to her knees. 

Belos then showed himself, standing directly in front of her. “Had enough?”

Luz smirked, “Not even close,” revealed an ice glyph from underneath her hand.   
The crystals shot out and struck the emperor in one of his black, soulless eyes.

“AHHH” he groaned, bringing a masked glove to his eye as he turned away. He suddenly straightened and chuckled menacingly.  
“I like your spirit,” he turned around, revealing a startlingly blue eye and a fractured mask. “But try that again, and it won’t end well for you.”  
He began his villainous monologue. “You know this scenario looks very familiar. Oh that’s right! this is how your father died protecting his lover!”

“My father not dead and you know It!” Luz glares. “your dumb spell is going to wear off and we’ll be together!”

“Now human, if you want to save your friends and family, give me the portal to the human realm.”

Luz hesitated. He wants the portal?   
Suddenly, a shrill roar came from above, snapping her out of her indecision. Mom, I can still save her…

“Tick tock human, you don’t have much time left.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “Fine! You can have it.” Luz pulled out the portal key and activated it, which brought out the portal in suitcase form. “Im sorry mama” she whispered as she handed Emperor Belos the portal.

“Ah. The Titan will be pleased. Go on then. Go be a hero.”

Luz stepped onto the platform, and it began to rise. But then she turned around and glared at him.  
“I may have lost, but so have you.” She tapped the staff on the platform, triggering the fire glyphs on the portal and destroying it. He looked up with a shocked expression, but then he fixed her with a sharp glare until she disappeared from sight.

____________

Meanwhile from above.

Beast eda growls. “Lilith, you hurt Luz, you cursed me and separated me from my mate, before anything turns me into stone I’ll tear you apart!” 

Little Sister, let’s be reasonable--”

“ Don’t call me little sister. You lost that privilege” beast Eda scowled. “I gave up my spot in the Emperor’s Coven for you , and how did you repay me?!” Eda growls, lashing out again, this time striking Lilith. 

Lilith wheezed laying on the cold ground. “I’m sorry, Edalyn --”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

Beast Eda was furious. Predator vs prey stalking toward Lilith.  
“You then spent years hunting me, trying to force me to join a coven.” Beast Eda sent Lilith flying into another wall of the cage, and Lilith didn’t even bother fighting back. 

WAIT! King shouts with his squeak of rage, jumps in between the two sisters. “Fighting isn’t going to solve anything!”

“I was looking forward to killing you Lilith, but as much as I hate to say it, king is right.” Oswald adds limping towards the group using a long stick for support.

Eda, Lilith, king gasps in surprise: Oswald?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter


	31. How to start a prison riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t get to write the prison riot because I skip over it. Now I’m writing this

A giant tower with a dome roof was surrounded by pale tiles and teeth of all sized monsters, ones ranging teeth the size of a shark, to ones that looked like great whales, but probably knowing the Boiling Isles those whales are most likely poisonous.

Surrounding the tower was a giant wall, presumably to try to deter anyone who even had the thought of trying to scale the wall in order to break free.

Eda explains. The Conformatorium, a place for those considered unsuitable for society.

Luz gasps in amazement. Whoa. These guys really have the hots for you.

Eda: Yep. But we were never caught because we're too slippery.

King: Try to catch me when I'm covered in grease. I'm a squirmy little fella. Aah! You and I will sneak up to the top of the tower, where they're holding my crown.

Eda jumping on the window. And I'm gonna make sure the warden's distracted.

Luz: [gasps] Will I need a disguise?  
Eda: Uh...

Luz puts on the cat ears. I've been waiting to use this. Meow, meow.  
King: It's hideous.

Eda: Oh, you'll fit right in. Hang on tight. Whoa! [gasps] [hoots] Meet you guys at the top of the tower.  
[grunting]

King: Ha‐ha! Cat's don't do that.  
[gasps]

Fanfic Prisoner: Hey, cat lady, how'd you get out of your cell?  
Luz trying to explain. Oh, no, no, no. I'm not a cat. Also, I'm not a criminal.

King: Not yet, you're not.  
Fanfic Prisoner: Neither are we. The stupid warden likes to lock people up who don't fit in. Like, I write fanfics of food falling in love. I like food, I like love... Just let me write about it.

Eye-eating monster: I'm here because I like eating my own eyes. [gulps]

Conspiracy Prisoner: We are agents of fwee expwession! They will never siwence us!

Fanfic Prisoner: Yeah, she's really big into conspiracy theories.

Conspiracy Prisoner: The world is a simuwation! We are but pwaythings for a higher being!

Luz frowns. Wait. These aren't crimes. None of you actually did anything wrong. You're all just a bunch of weirdos. Like me.

[thudding footsteps]  
Girl monster: It's Warden Wrath! Hide!  
[exclaims]

Warden Wrath: I can hear you.  
[whimpers]  
Warden Wrath: Just what are you fools whispering about? ( looks at poster ) Ah. The Owl Lady. [snarls] I'll get my hands on her soon enough.

Conspiracy Prisoner: Fight against the oppwessor! We will wesist! We will conquer! We will never be afwaid of you, you old cweep! Hooway! I'm fwee!  
[gasps after warden grabs him ) 

Warden Wrath: Let this be a lesson to all of you. There's no place in society for you if you can't fit in.  
[muffled scream]  
[lock clicks, door slams]

Luz: Don't worry. I can get you out.  
[grunting trying to open the door with the lever. ] No! My weak nerd arms!

Girl monster: Just get out of here while you still can, kid. Enjoy freedom for us.

Eda shows up. Hey. I just checked. The warden is distracted, tormenting some tiny creature. He won't be coming around here anytime soon.

King: My crown! It's close! I can sense its power! [grunting, exclaiming running towards the vault )

Eda: Aw, he gets so cute when he's thirsty for power.

Luz frowns. It's not fair that they're all in here. They just want to be themselves. Why does everyone think that being a weirdo is so bad?

King: [grunts trying to open the door)  
[cackling]

Eda: Come on, before he hurts himself.  
[object clangs]  
King trying to get through the force field. Ow!  
[grunts, groans]

Eda: We have a human, remember?  
King: Oh, yeah.

Luz sighs walking through the force field and grabbing the paper burger queen crown) Wait a second. Is that a...

King excitedly grabs the crown in Luz’s hand. My crown! Yes. Yes! I can feel my powers returning! You, there. Nightmare critter. I shall call you Francois, and you shall be a minion in my army of darkness. Ha‐ha!

Luz: That crown doesn't give him any powers, does it?

Eda explains. Uh, no. Oh, look at us, Luz. King and I don't have much in this world. We only have each other. So if that dumb crown is important to him, it's important to me. And besides, us weirdos have to stick together, you know? Well, we owe you one. Now, let's get out of here before the warden finds us and loses his head.

Wrath: Too late.  
[eda screams as her head is cut off)

Eda: Ow! Oh, I hate it when that happens.

[luz screams] Eda! Are you okay?

Eda: Yeah. This just happens when you get older.  
Luz picks up eda’s head. Does it?

Wrath: Finally, I have you cornered, Eda the Owl Lady.  
King: [exclaims]

Wrath snatched back the crown. My guards could never get you, even after you lost your mate, but I knew if I took your pet's toy, you'd come running.

King: No! My power! [sobs]

Eda glares. “What do you want with me? I've never actually broken any of your stupid laws... in front of you.”

Wrath gets down on one knee. I want you... to go out with me.

Eda: Wha...?  
Luz: What?

Guard #2: Go, boss!

Wrath: You've always eluded our capture. You've always been the one who got away. I found that alluring.

Luz frowns in disgust. I hate everything you're saying right now.

Wrath: You stay out of this! So how about it, Owl Lady? The most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles and the feared Warden Wrath. We'd be the strongest power couple ever. I mean, it's‐‐ it's not like you can say no right now.

Luz and king gets tied up by the warden’s tentacles) 

Eda: [sighs] All right, Warden. You win. I'd just like to say something first. Come closer. No. Just come a little bit closer. Just... Yeah, that's good. [blows raspberry]  
[warden exclaims]  
[gasps]

Eda: [laughing]

Wrath: Impudent wench! Don't you know how many germs are in your mouth? Ugh!

Eda sighs. Get over it. You had your guards stalk me, and then you cut off my head. I am not going out with you.

Wrath: If you don't accept, then I have no choice but to des‐‐  
[groans after being knocked out from eda’s body) 

Eda: [chuckles] Nice!  
Luz: Okay, we're going now.

[ flying stick hoots )

Luz: Expecto... flying? Magicus... escapicus!  
Eda: [grunts]Gun it, magic stick.  
[exclaims after flying away)

Wrath: Owl Lady, I won't let you get away again!  
[exclaiming]  
Luz: Eda, lend me a hand!  
[using both their hands to open many prisoners out)

King hanging on. Oh, my bones!

Eda placed the key in Luz’s hand. “Luz... go back to the human world.”

Luz: What about you guys?

King laughs. If you think this guy is bad, you shoulda seen her last boyfriend.

Eda: Not my boyfriend. Go! Go!  
Luz: But‐‐ But I‐‐

Luz exclaims running to the prisoners)  
[gasping] Why are you guys just standing there? This is your chance to escape!

Eye-eating monster: The warden will catch us. He always does.  
Fanfic Prisoner: We belong here.

Conspiracy Prisoner: Self‐doubt is a pwison you can never escape fwom.

[prisoners muttering in agreement]

Luz explains proudly. So, you have a different way of doing things, a different way of seeing things. That might make you weird, but it also makes you awesome. Don't you see?

Fanfic Prisoner: Why are you helping us?

Luz replies. Because us weirdos have to stick together. And nobody should be punished for who they are.

[all cheering]  
Luz: Now, let's get 'em!

Wrath cornered the rebel group. No more running away, Owl Lady. Today I capture you once and for all!

King whimpers hiding behind eda )

Luz: Go, go, go, go!  
[grunts]  
[prisoners whooping as charging towards the warden) 

Eda stares in confusion. Luz?

Eye-eating monster: I eat my own eyes!

Conspiracy Prisoner: I think the world as a twiangle!

Fanfic Prisoner: And I practice the ancient art of fanfiction!

Warden Wrath: You! Who do you think you are?

Luz proudly announces. Do not underestimate me, Warden Wrath, for I am Luz, the human, warrior of peace.

[wind howls]  
Luz: Now eat this, sucker!  
[grunting as everyone beats up the warden )  
[everyone cheering]

King: That was actually one of her better breakups.

Eda grabs Luz and king. Not a breakup. Anyway, let's bounce before any more monsters fall in love with me.


	32. The great escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new year everyone and say hello to a new chapter finally! 🎉

Outside the stage willow and Gus rounded up a angry mob and each person was shouting “FREE EDA!”

______

Luz rose to where King, Eda, and Lilith were being and saw a familiar tall brown haired man fighting a group of guards.

Oswald looks up from punching a guard to see Luz. “Little light, we don’t have much time, you need to destroy the machine to free your mother!”

She nodded and threw a plant glyph down and it down. The machine that Petrifies prisoners gets wrapped in vines, causing it to get damaged.

"No! What is happening!?" Kikimora said panicking.

Luz came up behind her and ignited a fire glyph.  
"Free them! Now!"

Kikimora nervously made a spell circle and the cage lowered.

Luz ran over to Eda laying on the stage ground. “Mom, are you okay?"

Eda opened her eyes shaking off the stone dust and looked at Luz. "As good as I'll ever be."

Moments later more Emperor Coven guards started to surround them and Eda tossed her injured mate on to her back.

"Let's fly kiddo!” Eda said to Luz. 

Lilith climbed on and sat next to oswald and King.

Eda spread her wings, Luz shifts to owlet form and started flying away as the Coven guards threw spears at them. 

____________

Meanwhile at the blight mansion amity was watching the scene on the crystal ball.

“Abomination rise and take me to the owl house!” Amity commands as she limped out of bed.

“Mittens! Did you see the news!” Emira and edric said bursting in the room.

“Yes and get the heck out of my way!” amity replies rushing out of the room.

_________

With the gang.

Eda flew to the Owl House and collapsed on the ground. Owlet Luz on the other hand accidentally crashed into hooty. 

Oswald, King, and Lilith climbed off.

Oswald limps to the house. "Don't worry Eda, I'll run and get you an Elixir-"

Lilith cut him off with a hand placed on his shoulder.  
"There's no amount of elixir can fix this." 

“What!?” Oswald gasps. “then what can we do?”

Lilith sighs. “Share the pain spell....I should have done this long ago.”

“Then me and you will even the odds.” Oswald suggested. “I feel terrible for not finding a cure sooner.” 

Both walked over to Eda and placed a hand on her head. “With this spell declared, let the pain be shared."

A bright light engulfed them and Eda's features returned to normal.

"Eda!"

They turned to Luz, revealing both sisters to be sporting a gray eye. Lilith gaining a gray streak in her hair, while Eda's gray hair gained a white streak. Oswald ended up with one gold eye for his right eye.

Luz ran up to Eda and hugged her.  
"Can you still do magic?" Luz asked.

Eda made a spell circle that quickly shattered.  
"Guess that's a no. This is gonna take some time getting used to."

“Maybe you’re magic will return?” Oswald suggested placing a hand on eda’s shoulder.

"I feel as though I've been weakened as well." Lilith said tiredly.

"That's okay, I can teach you what I know and what we don't know, we can learn together." Luz said, placing a light glyph in Eda's hands and a fire glyph in Oswald’s hand. 

Eda tapped it and a ball of light flew into the sky....oswald on the other hand accidentally lit a tree on fire scaring hooty.

"Thanks kid." Eda ruffled Luz hair.

Oswald suggested. "It's been a long day, let's go inside."

Luz, Eda, oswald and King started to walk to the Owl House when Eda looked behind her.

"You to, Lilith, your apart of the bad girls coven.”

"B-b-but, Edalyn, why should you let me join you? I'm the one that caused this mess in the first place." Lilith said.

"You're staying here tonight, after that... well, we can talk about that in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s still more that needs written and I hope everyone loved the chapter and feel free to comment


	33. Failed to send message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz and the gang are in the process of recovering

Later that night.

Luz sits on her nest and tries for the 12th time to send a message to her adopted mother.

“Mami, I wish I could reach out to you, I know this message won’t go through, but once I am home to you, you’ll understand everything that has happened. It has been a week since I confronted Belos, and got a piece of his petty mask as a trophy, this proves that he’s not invincible.”

______________

In eda’s room.

After helping her mate get a bath, change into new clothes and bandage his wounds, king spoon feeding him warm soup, he instantly fell asleep in their nest.

“Edalyn, we need to talk." Lilith spoke walking into the bedroom. as she sat down by her sister's nest. "Talk about certain recent events."

"What, expose Oswald’s identity, how you took Luz hostage just to get me to fight you, nearly killed her and revealed you were the one who cursed me just as the curse finally took me over?" Eda icily reminded her older sister. "Yeah, I totally know."

"It's not that." Lilith corrected. "He was going to use the portal Luz burned for a thing called the Day of Unity.   
He is going to use the portal as a way to the Human Realm, as you can imagine that would be very bad for the world."

"So, he was going to use it to take over both worlds?" Eda glares in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will involve Luz and Oswald talking for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to kudos and comments  
> The father is not dead but in prison by the emperor but eda thinks he is dead


End file.
